Welcome To The Dark Side
by goldfish078
Summary: 5,000 years ago the Anti-Fairies created a game. A game so evil, it would threaten the human race until it was won. And what would happen if a young ten year old boy were to find it? Please R&R! FIC FINISHED!
1. A New World is Born

This is my first fanfic... so please be nice. I know the first chapter is kinda slow and not very exciting, but bear with me. It will get better... I hope! And yes, if you're wondering, it is vaugely based on Jumanji (Good movie, by the way) but only vaugely. Anyway, I hope you like it. And if you don't, I'm updating it anyway. Gets chased by an angry mob If you review! On with the story

Disclaimer: I do not own fairly odd parents............ or do I?

**Chapter 1: A New World Is Born**

About 5,000 years ago, there was a place. A place high above the earth where fairies lived in peace. Fairies, as you may know, a good creatures by nature. But as you may also know, for everything good, there is evil to keep the balance even. Fairies are no exception. For every fairy in the world, there is an Anti-Fairy, an evil version of a fairy.

They lived together for a long time. But this proved to be a problem, after all, they are evil.

"Mommy, read me a story" a young Cosmo said to his mother. They were in his room, Cosmo was being tucked into bed by his mother.

"Not now, my little Cosmo-Lolo" His mother said while tucking him in a little too tightly. Cosmo kicked the covers off in protest.

"But mommy, please" Cosmo asked again as a second attempt. His eyes started to water as he looked at his mother with a pleading look on his face, his lower lip quivering.

"Well, I guess so but..." Mama Cosma continued.

"Yippee" Cosmo yelled running out into the living room. His mother chased after him.

"Cosmo, come back here" She said running out of the room

CRASH

Mama Cosma came to a halt as she heard a loud crash come from the living room. Cosmo had been known to set off explosions without warning but this one seemed a little loud.

"MMMMOOOMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!" Cosmo yelled from the living room. He sounded terrified. Which was unusual, usually he was happy about the messes he caused. Mama Cosma ran into the living room. As soon as she got there she noticed the door had been burnt down and was now reduced to a pile of cinders. Cosmo was in the center of the room, a look of terror on his face. He was currently surrounded by five Anti-Fairies.

"Get away from my little Cosmo-Lolo" Mama Cosma cried in attempt to scare them away.

"And why should we?" One of them asked in a cold voice. He held a chocolate chip cookie above Cosmo's head, just out of reach.

"Mommy, mommy. I want the cookie" Cosmo cried at the top of his lungs. He got up and started jumping up and down. But it was no use, the Anti-Fairies raised the cookie even higher. Cosmo started bawling at the top of his lungs. The Anti-Fairies burst into laughter. They enjoyed seeing other fairies failure and bad luck.

"Leave him alone" Yelled Mama Cosma again, this time pointing her wand at them. The Anti-Fairies stopped laughing.

"Come on, lets get out of here" Another one said to the group. With that they left through the hole in the wall that used to be a door. Cosmo found the cookie on the floor, which they dropped when they left. He picked it up and took a large bite out of it.

"Yummy" He said, watching his mother fix the door and douse the curtains, which had caught fire during the previous events.

The Anti-Fairies were now flying down the street, apparently pleased with themselves. They enjoyed causing mayhem and terror wherever they went. It was there nature. As they floated down the street they noticed another anti-fairy cross in front of them, this one being chased by a police fairy. The group stopped to watch

"Stop, get back here" A Fairy police yelled as he chased the anti-fairy in the middle of the night. He had been chasing him for the past hour.

"Catch me if you can" The anti-fairy cackled at the police officer. He sped up and flew off into the night, laughing hysterically. The others joined him, also laughing.

"This is insane" The police fairy panted, as he stopped and watched the fairy fly off into the night. "We have to do something about this"

Back in Cosmo's house, he was once again being tucked in bed.

"Mommy, look. I have a big cookie" Cosmo said happily, holding it up for her to see. He seemed to have already forgotten what had happened.

"Yes Cosmo, I see. Now go to ..." She was interrupted by somewhat loud snoring coming from Cosmo. He had already fallen asleep, hugging the large half eaten cookie.

"Sleep" Mama Cosma finished. She turned out the light and shut the door. Cosmo continued to snore peacefully while hugging his cookie in a death grip. In fact, he hugged it so hard that it broke into two pieces and turned into crumbs. But Cosmo took no notice and continued snoring.

"Sir" the police officer, who had been chasing the anti-fairies, yelled as he burst into the police station headquarters. "Sir, it's the anti-fairies, we can't keep them under control"

The head fairy sat up. He had been sleeping, until the other fairy had woke him up. "What do you want, do you have any idea what time it is" He yelled back, he seemed very angry.

"Yes but.." The first fairy started

"Leave and come back tomorrow" He finished as he lay back down. The fairy left the room and stepped outside. He looked at the moon for a couple of seconds. His thoughts were interrupted by another anti-fairy. He snapped out of his daze and watched him fly past.

"This is gonna be a long night" He muttered to himself, as he got up to chase yet another anti-fairy.

The next day, everyone was talking about the anti-fairies. Last night there was more break in's than ever before. The Anti-Fairies were getting worse and were becoming more of a problem.

"Extra, extra" Yelled a small fairy, who was handing out copies of The Wand Street Journal, which was a newspaper. The headline on the front said "13 Anti-Fairy Break In's Last Night. A Meeting Will Be Held This Afternoon" The wind blew fiercely and a copy was blown from one fairy's hand. It landed in a puddle.

The paper caught the eye of a passing Anti-Fairy and he picked up the soggy copy out of the puddle.

"Oh this will be a meeting to remember" He said to himself. He rolled up the wet paper and stuck it in his pocket as he flew away.

Later that afternoon, fairies from far and wide came to the city hall for the meeting. The room filled up fast and soon there was barely any room left.

"Order, order" Said to head police fairy to get the anxious crowd to calm down. The fairies stopped talking and turned their attention to the front of the room.

"Thank you" Said the judge, who was in charge of the meeting. "Now, it has been brought to my attention that the Anti- Fairies are getting out of hand" He said to the crowd.

"Yeah, yesterday one of them stole my wand" Yelled a young fairy from the center of the crowd.

"And they broke into my house last night" An older fairy called out from the front.

"They gave me a cookie" said Cosmo, whose mother had dragged him to the meeting. He was still covered in crumbs. The judge looked at him a raised an eyebrow.

The group started mumbling again about what had happened the past week.

"Silence" Yelled the judge, banging his fist loudly. The whole room went quiet instantly. However, there was still talking going on outside. Talking of a different sort.

"It's time to crash their little party" Said an Anti-Fairy. A small group of them had formed out side of the building.

"Wands ready" He said again, as all the anti-fairies held up their wands. The wands, which were as black as night, glowed a dark blue. The group got ready to burn the door down, just like they had last night at Cosmo's house.

"Move out" Yelled the lead anti-fairy.

"Now, we need ideas on how to solve this problem" The judge said again. The crowd mumbled a little, but no one seemed to have any brilliant ideas. As the crowd thought, the doors in front shattered, revealing a large group of anti-fairies, wands ready to attack. The crowd took one look and started screaming. The whole room started to shake, then the walls started to cave in.

"You can't get rid of us, never" Yelled the lead anti-fairy. He swung his wand and the ceiling started to cave in.

"We are every where, there is no way you can get rid of us" He yelled again, laughing.

The crowd was forced to stop moving, as there was no more room to move in.

"Face it, you'll never beat us" He said as the crowd started to halt. "Good magic can't win against the dark magic" He said. He motioned for the other anti-fairies to leave. "Have fun in your new home" He said. With one finale laugh, he flew out the door, closely followed by the rest of the anti-fairies.

The judge raised his wand and put the room back in order.

"That's the finale straw" He said, his face burning with rage. "There has to be some way to get rid of them" The crowd had started to grow restless once again in fear that the anti- fairies would return.

"Wait, what if we moved them somewhere else" A small fairy in the back said.

"You mean like another fairy world, but for anti-fairies" The judge said, a gleam in his eyes. He rather liked the idea.

"But what would keep them from escaping all over again" Another fairy questioned.

"I suppose we would need a barrier of some sort around the world" The judge answered back, even though he didn't seem too sure of himself.

"You mean, like a wall?" The fairy questioned back.

"But how on earth are we going to get enough magic to do this?" A second fairy stated. "We won't have enough power."

"I suppose we would have to pool all of out magic together" The judge answered back.

"Where are we going to put it" Yet another fairy asked

"I think we should put it in the center of fairy world, so we can keep an eye on it at all times" The judge declared. The crowd nodded in agreement, apparently pleased.

"Then it's settled, tomorrow, all the fairies will meet and we'll create a new world. I declare this meeting over" He said banging his fist on the table again. The fairies filed out of the building one by one, all discussing the new plan.

The next day all the fairies gathered in the center of Fairy World, wands ready. The judge went to the front of the crowd and once again called order.

"Now, as you all know, we are going to create a world for the Anti-fairies" He said. "I will need all of you to dip your wands in this pot" He said pointing to a large black cauldron. "You will transfer most of your magic into it" He finished. The fairies all gathered around the pot and started dipping their wands in. After every dip, the pot would bubble and start to fill up with a glowing green liquid. As more magic was added the liquid slowly got lighter and lighter until it was completely white. As the last wand was dipped in, the pot started to glow brightly and the mixture shot out of it. It formed a giant bubble on the ground. As it hardened, it slowly turned green again.

The fairies stared in awe as the bubble formed. As it finished hardening, the judge shot a blast of magic at the front putting a large steel door, leading into the bubble.

"There, now all you need to do is summon your anti-fairy counter parts and we can poof them into their new 'home'." The judge said to the crowd, his wand smoking.

All the fairies grew silent, as they started to concentrate on bringing their anti-fairies to them. A couple seconds later, anti-fairies started to appear in the giant green bubble. They seemed outraged. The angry anti-fairies started pounding on the bubble and swinging their wands at it. But it was no use. They were wrong when they said that dark magic was stronger than good magic. Good will always triumph over evil. Right...

"Curse them, curse them all" An anti-fairy muttered as he fired a blast of magic from his wand. The barrier was unaffected. As the last few anti-fairies were poofed into the bubble, the other fairies started to leave the area. The anti-fairies watched them leave, muttering to themselves.

"They are going to pay for this" The anti- fairy said as he left the wall.

Later that night, a large group of anti-fairies were gathered in the center of the bubble. The lead anti-fairy was in the center.

"Are we gonna let them get away with this" He yelled at the crowd

"NO" They yelled back

"Are we gonna do something about it"

"YES"

"What are we gonna do?" He asked. The group was silent, except for a few random voices mumbling to each other.

"What can we do about it, we're stuck in here" Said an anti-fairy.

"Oh, don't worry, I know exactly what to do" He said with a slight laugh in is voice.

Outside the bubble a fairy floated by. He turned his head and caught a glimpse and noticed the anti-fairies were shooting blasts of black magic into what strangely resembled a box. The box shape was glowing a bright red and then turned to a dark, death reminding purple hue. As they finished, there was a big explosion and the box went flying through the top of the barrier. The blast had knocked the fairy unconscious.

"We shall hide this on earth" The anti-fairy told the crowd. "When found, our magic will be unleashed once again"

"And how long will that take?" asked another anti-fairy

"Only time will tell, my friend" He replied softly. He looked up and watched the box fly down to earth. The moon shone brightly, reflecting itself on the cover of the box.

"Only time will tell" He repeated to himself again.

As the box flew down, Cosmo, who was walking down the street, another cookie in hand, noticed the box.

"Look mommy, is that a cookie?" He asked. His mother looked up but by that time the box had already disappeared over the horizon. Mama Cosma looked at her son and started walking faster down the street.

As this was happening, another small fairy by the name of Anti-Cosmo, also watched the box disappear over the horizon. As he did, a look of evil spread across his face.

A/N: I know, the first chapter was bad and not very exciting. But it will get better. Please read and review!!!


	2. Unearthed With a Tale to Tell

Okay, here's the next chapter. THis one is a bit better than the first one (In my opinion) It's got Timmy!!! And, it your wondering, the reason I can update so fast is because this story is already finished! I know what happenes. Laughs evily But you'll find out soon! Enjoy da next chapter!

****

**hapter 2: Unearthed With A Tale To Tell**

Timmy had just gotten of the bus and was headed up to his room. It was Friday and all he wanted to do was sleep. He opened the door and threw himself down on his bed, face in his pillow.

"How was your day sport?" Wanda asked, poofing out of the fish bowl.

"Did you learn a lot. I used to love school, even though I never learned anything" Cosmo said happily, also poofing out of the fish bowl. Timmy stayed motionless on his bed. Wanda and Cosmo just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Um Timmy, what's the matter?" Wanda asked, a look of concern replaced her smile.

"Did you find that orange juice I spilled in your book bag this morning? Because I never meant to do that" Cosmo said rather quickly. Timmy raised his head to look at Cosmo.

"Orange Juice?" Timmy asked Cosmo, frowning.

"Ummm. No. Actually it was lemonade, sorry" Cosmo said, poofing up a glass of lemonade for visual reference. Timmy lay his head back down on the pillow.

"Oh come on Timmy, something must of happened to get you so down in the dumps" Wanda said.

"Yeah, not much can get you covered in garbage like that" Cosmo said, throwing a banana peel on to Timmy's head. Wanda glared at him and poofed the peel away. Timmy sat up in bed and looked at his fairies. They were smiling back at him.

"It's nothing really" Timmy started. But once he said that he found it hard to keep the rest from spilling out. "It's just that Crocker keeps failing me and if I don't improve my grades I'm going to get grounded!" Timmy finished. He was now standing on the bed and his pillow had been thrown across the room.

"But Timmy, you always fail... and you always get grounded" Cosmo said, glancing back and forth between Timmy and Wanda. Wanda just sighed.

"Aside from the fact that I don't like being punished or failing, Crocker told me I might have to repeat fifth grade" Timmy said as he walked across the room to pick up the pillow. He sat back on his bed and laid down again. "I'm just so sick of this" He finished.

"Oh Timmy, you won't get held back." Wanda said, in hopes to cheer him up. Timmy just rolled over so Wanda couldn't see his face. "How about we take a nice walk in the park, that will make you feel better" Timmy sat up and stared at her. Cosmo also turned to stare.

"I'm serious" Wanda stated. "Come on, we're all going"

"But Wanda.." Timmy started to say

"No buts, now move" Wanda said, raising her wand. She levitated Timmy out of his bed and out the door. Cosmo followed them closely. When they got out of his bedroom, Wanda lowered Timmy down on to the floor and she and Cosmo disguised themselves as balloons.

Timmy walked down the stairs holding Wanda and Cosmo. He was taking his time on purpose as he did not feel like moving at all today. He finally made it downstairs and went to the kitchen, where his parents were sitting at the table.

"Mom, dad, I'm going to the park for a while" Timmy said in a monotone voice as he walked towards the door, his feet dragging with every step he took.

"Okay honey, be back for dinner" Said Mrs. Turner in a cheery tone

"Yeah, I'm don't want to eat it all myself" Said Mr. Turner, glancing at the stove. On top of the stove was a large black pot that was bubbling rapidly while black smoke seeped through the crack in the lid.

"Ahem" Mrs. Turner said to her husband, while aiming a piercing glare in his direction. Mr. Turner frowned, but quickly smiled and waved to Timmy as he was dragged out the door.

Timmy shut the door and sighed. He looked up at the two balloons, who were smiling back at him.

"Wanda, why did you have to drag me out of the house?" Timmy asked in his monotone voice once again. It was true too. Wanda had pulled Timmy down the steps a little, so his legs wouldn't completely shut down. Though it was barely noticeable.

"Because, you would've stopped and turned around if I hadn't" Wanda said, frowning a little again.

"But turning is fun, Once I turned around a little. Then I turned too much and got dizzy. Then my face turned green and..." Cosmo said happily. Wanda looked at him, her frown turned to an angry look. Cosmo stopped in mid sentence. "What?" Cosmo asked his wife. Wanda just rolled her eyes.

"Come on you guys, lets get this over with" Timmy said, as if it were the worst thing that could possibly happen to him. He took a small step and stopped, another small step and stopped again. This continued on until he got to the front of the house, which took a good 10 minutes at least. Finally Wanda got so fed up with the whole thing that she started to pull him down the sidewalk. Timmy didn't try to stop her, but did make it more difficult for her by dragging his feet instead of picking them up.

"Oh come on Timmy, move" Wanda said, now sweating from the pulling. Timmy looked up at her and rolled his eyes.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Cosmo said and burst out laughing for no apparent reason. Wanda and Timmy both looked at him frowning. "I'll be quiet now" He said, avoiding eye contact with either of them by looking at the ground. Wanda continued pulling Timmy to the park, rolling her eyes again as she did.

"Boys can be such a pain" She muttered to herself so neither Timmy nor Cosmo could hear. She looked at them. Timmy looked as if he was ready to fall asleep and Cosmo had spotted a bird and was trying to follow it, even if Timmy was holding on to both of them. "This is gonna be a long day" Wanda said to herself again. But she was determined no to let Timmy get away with this one. Although he was putting up a pretty good fight.

About a half and hour later they made it to the park. Timmy was still in a lousy mood, but at least he was walking on his own now. Cosmo and Wanda were still balloons at the time but they changed into pink and green squirrels when they got to the park.

"Are you sure we can't go home now. Haven't I walked enough?" Timmy asked Wanda in a monotone voice for about the thousandth time. He had been bugging her about it the whole way.

"Timmy, were here now, so there's really no point in turning back." Wanda said, determined to keep him here, even if she had to drag him along again.

"Hey can I walk Timmy now?" Cosmo asked Wanda, poofing up a leash and wrapping it around Timmy's neck. Timmy glared at him and took it off.

"Cosmo stop that now, do you know how ridiculous it would be to see a squirrel walking a kid?" Wanda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I thought it would be fun" Cosmo said, obviously not caring what other people thought about the situation. But in the end he poofed the leash away.

They continued walking through the park. Timmy sulked the whole way while Wanda continued to point out things that she thought might interest him. She should have given up in the beginning because it obviously wasn't working.

"Wanda, could we please go home, this is sooooo boring" Timmy said, once again, in a dull monotone voice. Finally Wanda gave in and turned to Timmy.

"Fine, we'll go home. But wasn't this fun?" She asked, hoping for a positive answer back. All she got was an extreme look of boredom from Timmy aimed in her direction. She sighed and looked at Cosmo. At least he seemed to be having fun. Cosmo was currently trying to bury an acorn in the ground, actually it was a large rock but Cosmo didn't seem to notice. He continued digging while Timmy and Wanda wandered over to him.

"Cosmo hon, it's time to go home" She said in a deadpan voice, sounding much like Timmy had previously. Cosmo looked up at them.

"But I have to finished burying this nut" He said casually and started to dig vigorously again. "Let me just dig a little... OWWW!!" Cosmo yelled in pain. He rose from the hole he had been digging holding his hand, which had turned a nasty shade of red. Wanda and Timmy stared at him.

"Now what did you do?" Timmy asked, smirking a little. He thought it was funny that Cosmo had done something stupid again. Cosmo thought otherwise though. He was clutching his hand as if there was no tomorrow. His hand, which Wanda noticed, had gone from bright red to a dull shade of blue. But before she could mention this to them, Cosmo's hand turned back to normal again. Cosmo released his grip and looked down.

"Wow, that was quick. It's all better now. I guess laughter is the best medicine. Thank-you Timmy for laughing at me." Cosmo said happily, holding out his hand so Timmy could shake it. Timmy took his hand and smiled. He glanced at Wanda with a clueless expression on his face. Wanda just shrugged her shoulders.

"So, what exactly did you do?" Timmy asked Cosmo, who was still shaking his hand. "Umm, Cosmo, you can let go now"

Cosmo looked at Timmy and let his hand go quickly, but reluctantly. He looked down at the hole and jumped back in.

"I think my hand hit this rock" He said, pointing to a large black object poking out of the side of the ground. Timmy and Wanda looked down in the hole to where Cosmo was pointing.

"Um, sweetie, I don't think that's a rock" Wanda said in a confused voice. She squinted her eyes a little, trying to get a better view at the strange object.

"What is it then? Timmy asked Wanda. He appeared to be just as clueless as Wanda was.

"I don't know Timmy, but I want to keep it, as a souvenir" Cosmo answered back. He started to dig around the object, trying to dislodge it from the ground.

"Um, Cosmo honey, I don't think that's such a good idea" Wanda said, with a look of worry on her face. She noticed that Cosmo's hands turned that same shade of blue they had before when he touched it. She was the only one who seemed to notice.

Finally, after much digging and flying dirt, Cosmo heaved the object up and out of the hole. He seemed pleased with himself. After all, for once in his life, he succeeded at something he wanted to do. He then climbed out of the hole and sat down next to his prize. Wanda and Timmy came over to inspect it.

"What in the world is this thing" Timmy asked Wanda, who was inspecting the box closely. It was a large box, made of wood. It was pitch black, except for a large green circle on the front that seemed to be protruding from the wood. The words, 'Unleashed' were etched in yellow on the front. There were also countless burn marks on the box, as if some one had stuck it in the fire before burying it.

"I have no idea what it is" Wanda said, moving towards the green circle. She scraped of the dirt with her wand to get a better look. As she did, she felt a surge of magic go up her wand and travel down he back. She quickly pulled it back in shock.

"What's wrong?" Asked Timmy watching her closely.

"It's nothing" Said Wanda as she floated over to the box once again. It gave her an uncomfortable feeling while she was near it, but she didn't let it show. She inspected the circle more closely. It seemed to be glowing, almost as if there was magic trapped inside of it, just waiting to be let out. Wanda felt shivers go up her spine as she gazed at it. She tried to pull away, but couldn't. Almost as if it was pulling her in.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Timmy.

"Um, Wanda, can we go now" said Timmy impatiently as he tapped is foot on the ground.

"What, oh... right" Wanda said in a shaky voice as she tore her eyes away from the box. It gave her an bad feeling.

"Come on you guys, let's go now" Timmy said, walking over to the box. He picked it up. "We can take this home and look at it" He said in a deadpan voice again. Wanda looked at him with a look of worry on her face. She also noticed that when Timmy picked it up, his hands flashed a blue color, just as Cosmo's had. But, as quickly as it had come, the blue color left.

"Um, Timmy, why don't we leave that here" Wanda said, floating over to Timmy.

"But why, it looks cool" He said, staring at the green circle on the front. "And besides, I need something to do" And saying that, Timmy started home, smile on his face. Cosmo followed close behind, staring at the box he dug up. Wanda followed too, but reluctantly. She knew that something bad was gonna happen. She couldn't explain why, but she just knew that box was bad news.

About 5 minutes later, Timmy got to his house, much quicker than it took to leave his house. Cosmo and Wanda disguised themselves as balloons once again as Timmy entered the house.

"Hi mom, hi dad" Said Timmy a quickly as he could. He rushed up to his room, the box under his arms. His parents looked up to say hi, but they didn't see anyone.

"Hey, I thought I heard Timmy" Said Mrs. Turner, looking back at her husband.

"Me too, but it must have been the wind. That, or a duck, I can never tell which" Mr, Turner answered back. Mrs. Turner glanced back at the stove, where the pot was still bubbling and smoking. She turned back and smiled at her husband.

"Oh, darn it" Said Mr. Turner glumly as he looked at the pot. Mrs. Turner frowned

Meanwhile, up in Timmy's room, Timmy had but the box in the middle of the floor. The three of them looked at it for a while.

"I wonder what it is" Asked Timmy. He inspected the box on all sides.

"Well whatever it is, it's very dirty" Cosmo stated, pointing to the floor around them. Sure enough, the floor was covered in small clumps of dirt. Also, Timmy shirt was all dirty from carrying it home.

"Wow, that is dirty. I guess that's because it's been buried in the ground for who knows how long" Timmy said looking down at the box. "But that's okay, I wish all the dirt was gone"

Wanda raised her wand to poof the dirt away. Cosmo would have done it too, but he was too busy looking at the box. As Wanda lifted he wand, she felt a surge of magic go down her back again. Her wand glowed as she poofed the mud away. Then she quickly put her wand down to rest. For some reason, that wish had taken a lot out of her. She sat down on Timmy's bed and put her head on the pillow.

"Wanda, are you okay" Timmy asked, looking up from the box. He walked over to her.

"I'm, fine. Just fine" Wanda said, even though she knew she wasn't. Something was obviously wrong with her, but she didn't want Timmy or Cosmo to worry about her.

"Well, thanks for that, although you forgot to do the box" Timmy said, pointing to the box, which was still caked with mud. Wanda looked at it with a confused expression on her face. She lay back down and held her head. She seemed to have acquired a massive headache in the last few minutes, although she had no idea how. Timmy walked back to Cosmo.

"Look Timmy, look what I found" Cosmo said excitedly as he pointed to two metal hinges on the side of the box.

"Wow, I wonder if anything is inside" Timmy asked, now really interested. He and Cosmo gripped the box and tried to pry it open. Wanda, who had closed her eyes, heard them and opened her eyes to see what was going on. She was shocked to see that their hands had turned an even darker shade of blue and the color was now traveling up their arms.

"I can't believe they don't notice that" She muttered to herself as she watched them struggle with the box. The hinges were rusty and they refused to move.

"C'mon Cosmo, pull" Timmy said as he wrestled with the box.

"Hey you two, I don't think you should do that" Wanda said, getting up. Her head was still hurting.

"But why not, lambchop?" Cosmo asked in a strained voice.

"I just don't think that.." Wanda started, but was cut off. The box flew open and Timmy and Cosmo were pushed back against the walls. The whole room started to shake and the lights flickered. A couple seconds later the room went dark. The three stared in awe as the box spit out a blast of bright green light, burning a hole in the roof.

All at once, the green light stopped and it was silent. Timmy Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other, well they would have, but it was too dark to see anything.

"Wow, what happened" Cosmo asked, breaking the silence.

"I have no idea" Wanda answered back.

At this time, far of in the middle of fairy world, the Anti-Fairies were all gathering near the door.

"The time has come" An Anti-Fairy by the name of Anti-Cosmo shouted out. "And now that our magic has been unleashed, it is finally time to be freed." He said as he raised his wand. He blasted a shot of black magic at the door and it slowly creaked open. The anti-fairies swarmed out and headed down to earth to find the unlucky person who had set them all free.

A/N: Yeah cliffhangers. THey keep ya in suspense! And what did Cosmo find exactly? Oh, if your wondering why Timmy didn't wish himself out of taking a walk, it's because he's Timmy. He probably never thought of it. And also, the story would just end there and there would be no story!!!


	3. The Darkness Unleashed

Well, here is chapter three. Yes, you can all clap now...... I'm happy for the reviews I got. I'll keep updating. Happy reading!!!

**Chapter 3: The Darkness Unleashed**

The three sat in the darkness of Timmy's room and watched the box. It had started to glow, a bright purple light had surrounded it, lighting up the room. The light grew brighter as the Anti-Fairies neared their destination.

"I knew that box was bad news" Wanda said to Timmy and Cosmo, who looked at each other in guilt. "Why didn't you listen to me?" Wanda asked again, holding her head, which was now throbbing in pain. Timmy opened his mouth to answer, but was cut short because at they moment the room began to shake. The three stopped an stared up at the dark night sky. It had been daytime before, but right now the sky was pitch black, with not a single star in sight.

"I hear something" Cosmo said in a terrified voice. He started to shake uncontrollably. Wanda put her free arm around his shoulder to comfort him. Timmy looked up and noticed a dark formation in the sky that seemed to be getting closer with every passing second. As it neared, he noticed that it wasn't one object, but more like thousands of little objects all clumped together. As they got closer, he also noticed they were all blue and black in color. They reminded him of something, but he just couldn't put his finger on it at the moment.

Timmy looked down at the game again. The box had started vibrating now, as if it knew what was coming. Timmy then looked at his godparents. Cosmo was trembling like a little kid and Wanda still had her hand on her head. She looked terrible, and Timmy couldn't help but wonder what had happened. His thoughts were interrupted by the shattering of what was left of his roof. The ashes rained down on them as hundreds of Anti-fairies flew into his room. Timmy, Cosmo an Wanda watched as they surrounded them and the box, which had now stopped glowing and vibrating.

"So Timothy, we meet again" Said a familiar British voice. Timmy looked up, only to see Anti-Cosmo hovering a few inches from his face.

"You?" Timmy said as her stared at the mass of Anti-faireis inn his room.

"So you are the one, hmm " He pondered as he circled him with interest. "You're the unlucky boy who happened unlock our little supply. Very interesting" He continued to say to himself.

"What are you talking about. What supply. And would you stop flying circles around me" Timmy said to the Anti-Fairy. Anti-Cosmo stopped in front of Timmy and looked into his eyes.

"Our supply of magic, you twit. What do you think that was, hmm" He asked Timmy in a menacing tone. Timmy looked at the box. It had closed itself and the once green circle on the front was now a dark shade of a purply-blue color.

"By opening this box, you have unleashed our magic into the world. I thought you of all people would have been sensible enough to know better." He said, sneering.

"What do you mean, you magic." Timmy asked. He started to shake a little. He looked back at his godparents, who were also surrounded by Anti-Fairies. He couldn't really make them out, so he turned back to Anti-Cosmo.

"This box that you have been unfortunate enough to find, contains almost all the black magic in the universe. We knew that someday, someone would be stupid enough to open it. So, once again, you are our hero, our big, stupid hero." He said and hugged Timmy, which was a surprise. It also made Timmy feel very uncomfortable.

"I was shocked to see it had been you, Timothy, who had opened to box. It was most unexpected. After all, you are the only kid whom I have had the pleasure to meet in this manner. You are the only one that has let us all free, not once now, but twice." He said smirking.

"So what exactly is that box anyway " Timmy asked, a little uncertain.

"Why, that. It's a game. But not just any game. It's a game of pure luck. Not that luck can help you win. Perhaps you would understand the concept better if it itself told you." And with saying that, Anti-Cosmo waved his wand and the box opened once more. The room went black again a swirls of dark purple magic poured out of the box. They rose up to form letters reading...

_The world will change_

_And take you with it_

_Now heed my warning_

_If you wish to miss it_

_The game is simple_

_You'll do just fine_

_Unless of course_

_Your out of line_

_You'll roll the dice_

_It's hit or miss_

_Now take a chance _

_And make a wish_

_You choose to stay_

_The world will perish_

_You choose to play_

_Your loved ones cry_

_There's no escape_

_From our dark fate_

_Don't hesitate _

_Don't make us wait_

_Now make your move_

_Play your cards_

_Do it for pain_

_Do it for love_

_The game will end_

_The finish you seek_

_First you must pass_

_The magic unleashed_

_If you win_

_You'll be set free_

_Your world untouched_

_Without a plea_

_But if so happens_

_You should fail_

_The earth will suffer_

_No one prevail_

_So take the challenge_

_Hope for the luck_

_The fate chose you_

_When bad luck struck_

_So take the plunge_

_Feel our fury_

_It's just a game_

_No need to worry!_

"What on earth is that supposed to mean" Timmy asked furiously. The box closed and the room grew a bit brighter, just so Timmy could make out the outlines of the thousands of Anti-fairies in his room.

"That, you must find out for yourself, young Timothy" Anti-Cosmo said with a hint of pleasure in his voice. "We can't help you, it would ruin our fun. However, we will allow you to have the help of your godparents" He pointed to Cosmo and Wanda and signaled the Anti-Fairies to release them.

"Not that they will be much help" He said again, sneering. Cosmo and Wanda floated over to Timmy. They still looked really worried.

"So your saying I have to play this, 'game'. And if I don't..." Timmy said to Anti-Cosmo.

"If you don't, we will take over this world which you love so much" Anti-Cosmo laughed. The group of Anti-fairies behind him giggled. Timmy looked up at Cosmo and Wanda, who looked back down on him with worried expressions on their faces.

"Fine I'll play. But on one condition. You can't hurt anyone, got it" Timmy said determinedly. He stood up to face Anti-Cosmo.

"Au contraire, we would never hurt anyone, but that doesn't mean people won't get hurt." He said with an evil smile

"What's that supposed to mean" Timmy asked, a little more nervous now. He didn't like the sound of this game. And he definitely didn't trust the Anti-Fairies.

"Enough questions, let the game begin" Anti-Cosmo yelled out. The Anti-Fairies cheered.

"And now Timothy, take these" Anti-Cosmo said, outstretching his hand. Timmy reached out cautiously. Anti-Cosmo placed something hard and cold in his hand that made Timmy's spine tingle. He opened his hand and in it there was a pair of black dice with green dots. They glowed an eerie blue color that made Timmy regret ever opening that box. He closed his hand over the dice and lowered them.

"And now Timothy, please look" Anti-Cosmo said, pointing at the window. Timmy walked over, followed by Cosmo and Wanda. Outside, the sky had darkened even more and there seemed to be a giant twister forming in the sky. The twister flew down to earth and exploded, transforming all of Dimmsdale into a giant black game board.

"Timothy, get ready to play for your life" Anti-Cosmo cackled as he flew out the window, followed by the rest of the Anti-Fairies. Timmy watched them as they disappeared over the horizon of the black sky. Once they were all out of sight, Timmy was transported to a large rock that read START in large red letters.

"Well now what do I do" Timmy asked Cosmo and Wanda, who seemed just as terrified as he did.

"Well I suppose you'll have to roll the dice" Wanda said, she still sounded terrible and her voice was a little hoarse.

"Yeah Timmy, you have to win. Our I'll never get to see you again" Cosmo cried into Timmy's shirt. The green haired fairy had picked him up and was now flailing around with him in a death grip. Finally, after much hugging, Cosmo put Timmy down.

"Okay then, here goes nothing" Timmy stuttered. And with saying that, he threw the dice as hard as he could.

Yes I know this chapter wasn't the best. And the poem was written by me if your wondering. I actually wrote it before I wrote the story and I felt like sticking it in there... so I did. Hope you enjoyed this so far. Thanks again for the reviews!


	4. Behind The Glass

Lookie, it's chapter 4... wow. This one is pretty good, in my opinion. This is were it's startes to get a bit dramatic... (But I'll say no more) Thank you for all the kind reviews! :)

**Chapter 4: Behind The Glass**

As the dice flew through the air, they started to grow. They got bigger and bigger as they neared the ground. When they finally hit, they were as big as Timmy's house. Or rather, how big his house had been. It seemed to have disappeared under the game.As the large dice hit the ground, a deep voice called out of nowhere.

"13" The voice said. Of course, Timmy had to roll the unluckiest number possible. But then again, this was a game of bad luck. The voice went silent and Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda were teleported exactly 13 spaces away from where they had started.

"Now where are we?" Timmy asked as he looked around. His surroundings seemed to be no different. He looked down and noticed that the block they were now standing on had the number 13 instead of the word start.

"Well I guess we got to move thirteen spaces, according to that freaky voice coming from the sky!" Cosmo answered Timmy, as he looked up in the sky. Nothing was there, not even the moon.

"Okay... hey wait a minute, how can you roll a thirteen with only two dice?" Timmy asked to no one in particular. He looked at the dice, which had started to shrink back to their normal size. They flew back into his hand.

"They look normal to me." Cosmo said to Timmy. Timmy looked into the palm of his hand where the dice lay. It was then he noticed that one dice only could be rolled on the number six and the other one only had sevens on it. There was no possible way that Timmy couldn't roll a thirteen.

"Since when are there sevens on dice?" Timmy asked. Cosmo shrugged his shoulders.

"So now what happens?" Cosmo asked Timmy.

"Well, I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this" Timmy said. Almost instantly he was teleported to yet another location, this time a pitch black room.

"Man, all this teleporting is gonna make me sick!" Timmy said, a little woozily. He clutched his stomach and looked around. The room was completely dark except for a small light in the center.

"Come on you guys, let's go find out what that thing is" Timmy said, motioning for his fairies to follow. Cosmo followed but Wanda stayed behind.

"Hey, where did Wanda go?" Cosmo asked Timmy. He looked worried. Timmy turned around and sure enough, Wanda was no where to be seen.

"I don't know where she is Cosmo. She did come with us, right?" Timmy asked Cosmo back. Then, as if on cue, the two heard a small cough come from behind them.

"Wanda, is that you?" Cosmo asked into the darkness. He held his wand up so he could see better. He pointed it in the direction they had heard the cough come from. The light shown brightly. As Cosmo got closer, they could make out a small shadow in the corner of the room. The shadow was a little blurry, but Cosmo and Timmy could recognize it anywhere.

"Wanda!" Cosmo cried as he rushed to her side. She was lying on the ground, moaning and clutching her head. She looked up at Cosmo.

"My gosh Wanda, what happened to you?" Timmy asked with concern.

"I don't know Timmy" She said. She started coughing again. "But I think it had something to do with that magic inside the game" She finished. Cosmo picked her up and rested her on his back.

"Come on Wanda, you can do it. I'll save you!" Said Cosmo heroically as he lifted her up, with much strain, into the air. Timmy looked at the two and noticed Wanda had already fallen asleep on Cosmo's back.

_'Wow, if that magic had the power to do that to Wanda, who knows what it could do to me'_ Timmy thought to himself as he moved towards the center of the room once again. The room was pitch black again, because Cosmo had to put his wand down to hold Wanda, so now the only light was coming from the object in the center of the room. Timmy slowly made his way to it.

"Wow, that's shinyrific!" Cosmo said as they neared the object.

"Umm, Cosmo, shinyrific is not a word" Timmy said back as he continued walking.

"Huh?" Said Cosmo stupidly as they walked up to the object. It appeared to be some sort of charm.

"It's a..." Cosmo started

"Salt shaker?" Timmy said, with a confused tone of voice. He picked it up and instantly the darkness left. The room, which was now so bright that Timmy had to cover his eyes, was covered wall to wall with mirrors of assorted shapes and sizes.

"What on earth is going on?" Timmy asked Cosmo. Cosmo was staring at his reflection in one of the mirrors. Although there was something strange about his reflection. It was doing something much different than what the real Cosmo was doing. In fact, the reflection seemed to be preforming a spell of some sort. Timmy walked up to the mirror for a better look.

"Timmy, don't watch" Said Cosmo, who appeared to be sobbing. Timmy soon found out why. Cosmo's reflection was preforming a spell on Wanda, who was lying on the ground, unconscious. Cosmo's reflection was laughing as he blasted a shot of purple light from his wand straight at Wanda. Timmy watched in horror as Cosmo's reflection destroyed the one thing Cosmo loved above all others, Wanda.

"Cosmo, you have to get away from there!" Timmy yelled, grabbing Cosmo by the shirt collar. He fell to the ground, still sobbing, Wanda at his side. Timmy had no idea how or why he did that, he just felt that it was the only thing that could save Cosmo and Wanda.

"Where am I?" Wanda asked. The collision with the ground had woken her. She sat up and looked around.

"Timmy, where are we?" She asked again, still rubbing her head. Then she noticed Cosmo on the floor, crying. She floated over to him.

"Oh Wanda, it was horrible!" Cosmo wailed in her arms.

"What was horrible?" She asked him, a confused look on her face.

"I al-most, I-I almost-t..." Cosmo stuttered. He could barely talk through the salty tears streaming down his face.

"Almost what, honey?" Wanda asked again, now looking more worried.

"I ALMOST KILLED YOU!" Cosmo yelled. He started crying uncontrollably

Cosmo, what are you talking about?" Wanda asked, looking up at Timmy with a clueless expression on her face

"I have no idea what just happened, but it had something to do with those mirrors all over the place." Timmy answered back as he looked down at Cosmo. He was still shedding a lot of tears. Wanda looked around at her surroundings for the first time.

"What are all the mirrors for?" She asked Timmy.

"I told you, I don't know. But I think we should get out of here as soon as possible" Timmy said and turned around. He started looking around. Wanda got up too and gently lifted Cosmo with her wand. She was draw toward a particulary large mirror on one of the walls. She gazed into it and saw a flash of blinding pink light behind the glass. She kept staring and the flash took place again. This time it had a shape to it. The flash was really her reflection in the mirror, but there was something wrong with it. She looked normal, but there was something about the reflection's eyes. Almost like they were soulless or something. The picture sent shivers up her back. As she continued to gaze at it, her reflection pulled out a wand, a black wand, and pointed it directly at Cosmo, who was floating near Wanda at the time.

"NOOOO!" Wanda cried as she pushed herself and Cosmo away from the mirror. The picture disappeared, leaving a blank, crystal clear mirror.

"Wanda, what happened?" Timmy yelled across the room as he came running. He found Wanda on the ground, staring at Cosmo. She stroked his hair.

"Wanda, what just happened?" Timmy asked for a second time, panting.

"It's nothing," She said as she silently cried to herself. She didn't want Timmy to see her crying like this, after all, it was just an image. But it all seemed so real. "I'm fine, Timmy, really" She said through her tears. Timmy noticed her crying, but didn't mention anything, in fear of upsetting her more. He was more worried about getting out of here in one piece. He got back up and looked around again. Wanda followed suit and floated after him, holding Cosmo.

"How are we gonna get out of here, Timmy?" Wanda asked again.

"I'm not sure... Hey, look over there!" Timmy said to Wanda, pointing to a small hallway. "Maybe that's the way out of here" Timmy ran for the hallway. In his haste, he bumped into the saltshaker that was resting on the table in the center of the room. The small crystal grains spilled everywhere.

"That can't be good!" Timmy whispered. All at once, the small mirrors in the room shattered and the room went dark again. The shards of glass now littered the floor along with the salt crystals.

"Momma, what's happening, I don't wanna go?" Cosmo said. It seemed he was finally coming to.

"Cosmo, are you alright?" Wanda asked in worry.

"Umm, yes. Can we have cheese?" Cosmo asked in a cheerful yet drowsy voice. After saying this, a bright light shone across the room. It reflected on to a large mirror in the center of the room, apparently, the only one that hadn't broken. The three walked up to it slowly.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Timmy stated as they got closer.

"Too late now." Cosmo said, drooling a bit. It seemed the mirror had them under some sort of spell and it was drawing them closer. When they got up to it, the room went black.

"Cosmo, Wanda, where are you?" Timmy asked nervously into the darkness. There was no answer. All he could hear was his own breath. He looked forward at the mirror, which seemed to be shining.

"What the..." Was all Timmy could say. He could see his reflection in the glass, but it seemed different. His eyes had that same soulless look that Wanda's had when she looked into the mirror.

Timmy's reflection looked back at him and then looked away. It was then Timmy noticed that he was not the only one pictured in the mirror. He could clearly see Cosmo and Wanda in the background, although they looked perfectly normal. Timmy quickly turned around, expecting to see his godparents behind him, but no one was there. All he could see was his own breath, forming in a misty cloud before him.

"Cosmo, Wanda?" Timmy asked into the darkness. He touched his hand to the glass, and so did his reflection. Then the image looked back at his godparents, who were cowering in fear, holding up their wands for defense. The reflection tore it's hand away from Timmy's and went over to Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy trembled as he watched himself knock Cosmo and Wanda over on the ground. He took their wands and pointed them at the cowering fairies. There was a flash and the wands turned black. The magic was gathering at the tips as Timmy's reflection prepared to fire it in Cosmo and Wanda's direction.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Timmy yelled pounding the glass. "Cosmo, Wanda. Please come back" He whimpered, falling to his knees. He started to sob uncontrollably, just as Cosmo and Wanda had done before him. He glanced back up at the mirror, where his reflection was laughing triumphantly. He didn't dare look at where Cosmo and Wanda had been laying just moments ago. He was too afraid to see what had happened to them.

All at once, the mirror went black. It fell to the ground and shattered into thousands of pieces. They shards cascaded over Timmy's body, giving him a fair amount of cuts and scratches. Timmy fell down on the ground sobbing. He didn't care that he was laying on glass, or that he was now bleeding all over the place. All that he could think of now was the image he saw of himself killing Cosmo and Wanda.

"Timmy, are you okay?" Wanda asked as she floated over to Timmy.

"Yeah, we heard screams and crying!" Cosmo said as, he too, floated over to Timmy's side. Timmy looked up in a non believing fashion. He sat up, the tears and blood running together on his face.

"You mean, your still alive?" Timmy cried and hugged them both.

"Umm, yes. Why wouldn't we be alive?" Cosmo answered Timmy. But Timmy was crying too hard to answer.

"What happened sport, your bleeding everywhere?" Wanda asked in concern. She put her arms around Timmy and hugged him back, but not too hard, as she didn't want to hurt him even more.

"Everything's okay now" Timmy said in a small voice as he wiped his tear and blood stained face on his sleeve.

All at once, Timmy felt a pulling sensation as he was teleported back to the game board. The three of them were back to square thirteen. They got up and looked around. Timmy still had tears streaming down his face. Wanda floated over and held out a pair of dice for Timmy to take. Timmy stared at them. Did he really want to go through that again? Could he go through that again? He almost didn't make it. He continued to stare at the dice as the image from the mirror flashed through his mind once again.

"I don't want to..." Said Timmy as he looked at Wanda in the eyes. The tears cascaded down his face even more now. "I can't do it"

Ooh, another cliff hanger. Don't worry, I'll update soon. Keep reviewing please and I'm glad you like it so much! Be kind to jellyfish!!


	5. I Can't Do This

And now, I present to you...CHAPTER 5! I'm soo glad I got so many reviews, you guys are the best. I never thought I would get so many good one. Well, on with the story!

**Chapter 5: I Can't Do This**

It was too much for Timmy. He broke down and cried into his hands.

"But Timmy, you have to" Wanda said with a persuading voice. "If you don't, the Anti-fairies will take over"

"But I can't go through that again," Timmy sobbed and looked up at Wanda. "It was too horrible."

"What was horrible?" Cosmo asked with his usual grin on his face. Timmy looked at Cosmo now. He started crying again. Wanda put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"It will be okay Timmy, you'll see." Wanda said reassuringly. She gave a small cough and held her head. She still wasn't feeling her best.

"No it won't, it won't be okay!" Timmy said through his tears. Wanda looked down at him. She took his hand and placed the dice in them. She hugged him once again and floated back a few inches.

"But Timmy, you have to!" Cosmo said, tears now coming to his eyes. Timmy stood up, his clasped hand outstretched in front of him. He opened his hand and stared down at the black dice. They were still glowing. He frowned and clasped his hand again and lowered them.

"I just can't do this anymore." Timmy said and sat down again. He hugged his knees to his chest and let the dice fall to the ground. As they hit, the sky darkened again and he saw two figures coming towards him.

"So Timothy, enjoying our little game, are we not?" Anti-Cosmo asked with a hint of glee in his voice. Anti-Wanda, who was not far behind, joined in the taunting.

"Yeh, little pest, haven fun?" She asked, in a hillbilly voice. Timmy looked up and frowned.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked as the tears flowed down his cheeks. He wiped them away and stood up. "Why?"

"Because, my dear Timothy, it is the only way..." Anti-Cosmo began, but was cut off by his wife.

"It's funn!" She said stupidly. Anti-Cosmo glared at her, signaling for her to keep quiet.

"As I was saying, it is the only way for us to become more powerful," Anti-Cosmo continued. "We grow stronger on other's bad luck, and I daresay you had quite a bit of bad luck back there." He said smiling.

"No, it wasn't bad luck, was it?" Timmy asked, now confused.

"What do you think?" Anti-Cosmo said, now frowning slightly. He seemed to enjoy taunting Timmy, but was bored with the fact that he didn't know what was going on.

"The mirrors? But they didn't have bad luck." Timmy said a little slower.

"My gosh child. Tell me now, what did you see in the mirrors? Hmm" Anti-Cosmo said in an anxious yet stern voice.

"The mirrors showed me killing my... my godparents?" Timmy said even quieter. He looked behind him and saw Cosmo and Wanda staring at him. Anti-Wanda had gone over to them and was now poking fun, and she seemed to be enjoying it too.

"Exactly, and what do you presume? Good luck or bad?" Anti-Cosmo asked again, sneering.

"Bad luck, I guess, but.." Timmy said. Anti-Cosmo butted in.

"Of course it was bad Timothy. And what happened after you saw that?"

"The mirror shattered." Timmy said as he felt his face. He was still bleeding. He pulled his hand away and looked at the three drops of blood on his finger tips.

"But Cosmo and Wanda. They saw something too!" Timmy said, making a comeback.

"Yes, but what does that matter, you are the one who caused all this. If anyone dies it is all your fault. All the blame is on you, Timothy, not them." Anti-Cosmo said laughing. He was enjoying the look of pain on Timmy's tear stained face.

"My fault?" Timmy asked, slowly.

"Of course, that image you saw in the mirror, will all be your fault, when the time comes!"

"But, that was just an image. It wasn't real. Right?" Timmy said. He was now crying again.

"You'll find out when the time is right." Anti-Cosmo replied.

"Timmy, don't listen to anything he says," Wanda yelled from behind him. "He's trying to trick you, ignore him!"

"It isn't your fault, blame the box, the box is mean!" Cosmo cried out from behind him also.

"But this is all my fault. None of you would be in this mess if it wasn't for me." Timmy cried. Wanda blasted a shot of magic at Anti-Wanda, pushing her away. She floated to Timmy to comfort him, followed by Cosmo.

"Timmy, none of this is your fault!" Wanda said as she placed an arm around his shoulders.

"But none of this would've happened if I hadn't..." Timmy started to say.

"Timmy, please understand this. None of this is your fault," Wanda said. "if it's anyone's fault, it's his!" She said and pointed at Anti-Cosmo, who was floating and looking at Anti-Wanda, who was glaring at Wanda.

"Yeah Timmy, that monkey is to blame, it's all his fault!" Cosmo yelled and floated over to Anti-Cosmo. He poked him in the stomach.

"It's-all-your-fault!" Cosmo said, poking him with every word he said. Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes and grabbed Cosmo by the collar and held him high above his head.

"You simpleton, how is it my fault? Aren't you the one who found the box in the first place? This mess is really all your fault!" He said as he let Cosmo fall to the ground.

"What, no I didn't!" Cosmo started but then stopped. It had been him who had found the box. Maybe the whole thing was his fault!

"Cosmo, don't listen to him." Wanda yelled to her husband. Cosmo raised his head from the ground and looked at her pleadingly. He had tears in his eyes.

"It's all my fault!" He wailed.

"Oh, this is pathetic!" Anti-Cosmo sneered. He looked down at Cosmo, who was crying into the ground and kicking his legs. Wanda was hugging Timmy and Timmy, meanwhile, was crying into her shoulders. "Although it is rather fun, I might add!" He said to himself. He looked at his wife, who was massaging her arm.

"That Wanda lady, es gonna pay fer that!" She yelled and raised her wand. Her arm was still sore from where Wanda had blasted her away.

"Not now, my dear, we'll get her in do time, don't worry about that." He said while looking at Wanda. Anti-Wanda lowered he wand and glared menacingly at Wanda. Her hands balled into fists.

"Okay, Timothy, are you ready to continue?" Anti-Cosmo glided over to them and held out the dice once more. Timmy looked at him, tears still in his eyes.

"But, but..." Timmy said through his tears.

"Our, just take these, you silly, silly boy!" Anti-Cosmo yelled and shoved the dice into Timmy's hands. His temper was rising. "Roll them or I will destroy you all here at this very moment!" He yelled raising his wand high above his head.

Timmy didn't have to be told twice. He quickly got up and threw the dice once again. This time they didn't grow, they simply landed a few feet away.

"Well, so long Timothy." Anti-Cosmo yelled and he and Anti-Wanda disappeared with a small poof.

Timmy looked at the dice, but he didn't need to. It was obvious what he got, 13. He stood there as he waited to be teleported to the next space, but nothing happened.

"What's going on now?" Timmy asked Cosmo and Wanda.

"I have no idea Timmy, but what ever it is, it's gonna be bad." Wanda replied, her voice shaky.

Suddenly, as if by magic, the game board disappeared and Timmy was back in his bedroom. He looked around.

"What next?" He asked his godparents, who seemed to be just as confused as he was.

"I have no idea, then again, I never have any ideas!" Cosmo replied, hitting his head with his fist. Wanda rolled her eyes.

Timmy walked over to the center of his room and noticed the box was still there.

"Is the game over?" Timmy asked hopefully.

"I highly doubt that!" Wanda said in a nervous voice.

The room grew dark and the box started to glow once again, just like it had when they first opened it. It sprang open and, just like before, swirls of dark magic spilled out of the box. The magic floated up and spelled out more words.

"Oh, great, another riddle thingie." Timmy said glumly. He looked up and started to read.

_So the bad luck's crossed your path_

_And now it's time to feel the wrath_

_The dark magic will take over_

_It's time to learn your life's new order_

_Why we do this, might you ask_

_Because evil lies behind the mask_

_We seek evil, we seek revenge_

_On this world, which turned again_

_You've turned your back, you've turned away_

_And now it's time I finally say_

_All the wishes all the pain_

_All the glory of your little game_

_The time is here, the time is now_

_Now it's time to say your vow_

_I will never seek peace again_

_For love it's time to feel revenge_

_Let it run, let it purge_

_Let your anger level surge_

_Your one of us now, here to stay_

_Now life's finally gonna pay_

_Let all of them feel your curse_

_Do your meanest, do your worst_

_Feel the anger flow through your veins_

_Let all the others feel your pain_

_And now, my dear, choose your fate_

_To stay with us, or those you hate_

_The dark side needs you, the dark side wants you_

_Stay with us, your good life's through_

_Now it's time to feel the change_

_Let's take flight, now flap your wings_

_To spread bad luck is what we do_

_And now that you can do it too_

_It's a new life, a brand new start_

_Now to never be apart_

_To separate your friends and pain_

_Take the challenge of life's big game_

_Go forth now, feel the glory_

_Of someone else's unlucky story_

_Your one of us now, nothing matters_

_Now go and let your bad thoughts scatter_

_For who can fill all these requests _

_And never let their dark soul rest_

_Your life will drain in one day's time_

_You'll turn to evil, a life of crime_

_And now that you have made your move_

_It's time for us to now choose you!_

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" Timmy asked Cosmo and Wanda.

"I don't know." Wanda said. She looked over in Cosmo's direction.

"Wait for it, it's coming!" Cosmo said he pulled his hair in frustration. "Nope, nothing." Timmy and Wanda sighed.

The box shut and the words disappeared. Then the box itself vanished into thin air and the room grew bright again.

"Wow that was weird," Timmy stated as he looked at Cosmo, who smiled back. "Hey, where did Wanda go to now?" Cosmo shrugged his shoulders.

They heard a cough and looked down. Wanda was lying on the floor all curled up. She looked really sick now. Her face was all red and she was clutching her stomach, groaning.

"WANDA!" Timmy and Cosmo both cried in unison. They rushed over to her, the thought of the poem completely forgotten at the time.

A/N: And it ends, yet again, with another cliffhanger. Don't worry, I'll update soon, I promise. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep updating. And I promise that's the last poem checks to make suer yep, last poem!!


	6. Why Does She Do That

Thanks soo much for all the nice reviews. Your all too kind! Sorry about all the cliffhangers. But that's how I wrote it, so I can't change it. But don't worry, I'm updating preety fast.... right? Wow, these are long chapters, you don't think they're too long, do you?

**Chapter 6: Why Does She Do That**

"Wanda, are you okay, what's wrong?" Timmy asked quickly as he knelt down next to her. All he got was a groan in response.

"Wanda, please say something. I'm nothing without you yelling at me!" Cosmo cried. He started to cry again.

"Cosmo?" Wanda said in a weak voice. She turned her head to look up at her husband, who was still crying.

"Wanda, your- your alive!" Cosmo stuttered as he wiped his tears away with his sleeve. He pulled her into a big bear hug.

"Ow, Cosmo please stop that." Wanda cried, she clutched her stomach again as Cosmo released his grip.

"You- you don't love me anymore?" Cosmo cried again

"No sweetie, it's not that. You just hurt me a little there." She said in a strained voice. She lay her head back down on the floor. Cosmo slowly picked her up and carried her over to Timmy's bed and gently laid her down. Tears were still dripping down his face.

"Cosmo, what's wrong with Wanda?" Timmy asked in a quiet voice. All he got in response was sobbing. Cosmo wandered over to the fish bowl and turned into a goldfish. He quickly swam into the small plastic purple castle to continue his crying.

Timmy decided to go downstairs. With Wanda resting on his bed and Cosmo crying in a fish bowl full of water, he really had nothing to do up there anymore.

He slowly walked out of the room and went downstairs. The instant he stepped foot into the room, he smelled smoke.

"Mom, the stove's on fire!" Timmy yelled through the house. He rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl off the table and filled it with water. Then he threw the water over the fire, putting it out.

"Phew, that was a close one. That's strange, mom isn't that bad of a cook." He pondered to himself. Now that the fire was out he noticed that it wasn't the stove, but a black pot, the same one that his mom had been cooking with that same afternoon. Timmy went to pick up the pot off the stove, but as soon as he touched it, it turned to ashes and flew everywhere, covering Timmy head to foot.

"Umm, mom, your pot turned to ash!" Timmy called through the house again. There was no answer. "Mom, where are you?" Timmy yelled again. He ran through the house. There was not a single sign of life.

"That's weird, they wouldn't leave me like this." Timmy said to himself. He ran through the house one more time, just to make sure he hadn't missed anything. But it was official. Besides his godparents, he was the only one in the house.

"Cool!" Timmy said to himself. Then he had another thought. What if Vicky came over. He ran out to the back yard to see if he could find anything. There was absolutely no sign of anyone, anywhere.

"Man, where is everybody? Where did they all - Owww!" Timmy rubbed his head. Something had fallen on his head. He looked down at the ground at the strange object. He picked it up, only to find it was the dice he had been playing that game with. That awful game. Just thinking about it made Timmy shake with fear. He couldn't help thinking about what Anti-Cosmo had said about how the picture he saw in the mirror might come true. He hoped with all his heart that he had been lying.

Meanwhile, in Timmy's room, Wanda was waking up. She rubbed her head.

"Ohh, what happened?" She said to herself. She couldn't recall anything that had just happened. But for some reason she felt as though something bad had happened, although she couldn't remember what.

"Wanda, is that you? Are you awake?" Cosmo asked from inside the fish bowl. He poofed out with a smile on his face. Then he saw Wanda's expression. She was frowning.

"What's wrong, lambchop?" Cosmo asked, the worried expression back on his face.

"Nothin's wrong with meh," Wanda snapped back. "and don't call meh that!" She yelled and flew out of the room. Cosmo stared after her as tears welled up in his eyes once again.

"Wanda?" He asked, but there was no answer.

Wanda flew downstairs, not even bothering to disguise herself. Lucky for her, only Timmy was here. She floated into the kitchen and met up with Timmy, who was just coming inside.

"Hey Wanda, your up. Are you feeling better?" Timmy asked in a cheerful voice. He was glad that she was up and awake now. Wanda just glared at him in reply.

"Hey, what's wrong? What did Cosmo do this time?" Timmy asked in a sarcastic tone of voice. Wanda answered him with a piercing glare. Timmy looked at her, not believing what he saw. She was usually so happy and cheerful. The last time he had seen her like this was when he wished for a world without sleep. That had been a disaster.

Wanda floated over to the cabinet and opened it. She took out a box of crackers and some peanut butter and flew of to the living room.

"Umm, Wanda. What are you doing?" Timmy asked as he followed her into the living room. Wanda threw herself down on the couch and turned on the TV. She seemed to have forgotten the food she brought in with her, as it was now lying on the floor.

"Hey, Wanda, are you okay?" Timmy said once again, a little louder. This time he caught her attention.

"I'm FINE. Never been better! Now Leave meh ALLONE!" She yelled at him and then went back to watching TV. Timmy was stunned, so stunned in fact, that he couldn't think of anything to say back. At that moment Timmy heard small sobs coming from up in his room. He abandoned Wanda, who had found the food and was now consuming it very quickly, and raced upstairs.

"Cosmo, what happened?" Timmy panted as he entered the room. His godfather was on the floor, sucking his thumb. Now that Timmy was upstairs, he could here the cries a lot louder.

"Cosmo, what happened?" Timmy said again as the green haired fairy sat up on the floor and dried his eyes.

"Oh Timmy, it was terrible," He said. Tears started to flow down his face again. "Wanda doesn't love me anymore!" He said as he banged his head on to the floor several times in a row.

"Cosmo, why would you think that? Sure she has been acting a little weird, but that's no reason to say that she doesn't love you." Timmy said in a reassuring voice. It didn't work, Cosmo continued to cry.

"KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE!" Wanda yelled from downstairs. Timmy and Cosmo looked at the door. Something was definitely wrong with Wanda.

All at once, everything changed. Downstairs, Wanda fell into a deep sleep again, smearing peanut butter in her hair and on her face. Cosmo looked up at the ceiling, although Timmy had no idea why. The dice, which Timmy put into his pocket started to grow very hot and were now shining brightly. They flew out of Timmy's pocket and landed on the floor next to him, charring a small area of the floor.

"What was that?" Timmy said, rubbing his leg where the dice had burnt them. Then, as if he knew what was going to happen, Cosmo got up and raced into the fish bowl, not even bothering to turn into a fish this time. Timmy would have asked him why, but he didn't have time to. At that moment there was a large explosion and Jorgen Von Strangle poofed into the room.

"TIMMY TURNER!" He bellowed, almost knocking Timmy's hat clean off his head. Timmy looked up and winced.

"Fairy World, NOW!" He yelled and grabbed him in a giant fist. Before leaving he poofed up Timmy's godparents in the other hand. It was then Timmy noticed Wanda had gone back to sleep, and that she got peanut butter all over her face. Then Jorgen raised his wand and they were all poofed to Fairy World.

They appeared in the court room, however they were the only ones there at the time. It kind of freaked Timmy out a little. The large, empty court room made him feel so small and helpless.

"Timmy Turner, is it true that you released the Anti-Fairies?" He questioned in a loud voice.

"Umm..uh.. yes, but it was an accident!" Timmy said, cowering in fear. He looked at Cosmo and Wanda for some support. Wanda was currently zonked out and Cosmo was scraping the peanut butter from her forehead and eating it.

"I don't care if you meant to or not. The point is you did it. And this is all your fault!" He yelled at Timmy. The image flashed back in Timmy's mind. He heard Anti-Cosmo's voice in his head saying that it was his fault. Timmy was starting to believe this was true.

Timmy raised his head to say something, but was cut short. At that moment Wanda flew up, now fully awake. Cosmo looked over-joyed and went up to lick the last of the peanut butter of her.

"Yeah, your all better!" Cosmo said with glee. He reached towards her, but Wanda put her hand out to stop him. She grabbed his collar and threw him to the ground.

"Don't touch meh, you stoopid fool!" She yelled at him. She took out her wand and blasted a hole in the roof. As she prepared to fly out, Cosmo grabbed on to her leg.

"Wanda, don't leave. I LOVE YOUUUU!" Cosmo wailed. Wanda struggled to free herself but it was no use. Timmy knew from experience that once Cosmo grabbed something, he wouldn't let go.

All at once the room grew dark again. Timmy could once again make out two figures flying through the blackened sky. They flew through the roof and hovered in front of Timmy, concealed in the shadows. Timmy had a pretty good idea of who they were.

"Why are you guys back? Haven't you done enough?" Timmy yelled in frustration. He noticed Wanda had stopped struggling and was now trying to pry Cosmo off with her wand. She succeeded and sent Cosmo flying across the room.

"Why yes, of course we're back. You didn't think we were through yet, did you?" Anti-Cosmo said, stepping out of the shadows. Timmy could see him in full view now.

"Yes, I-I mean No" Timmy said, unable to make up his mind.

"Ahh, I see my wife has found your little friend." Anti-Cosmo said, grinning. Timmy looked behind him and noticed that Anti-Wanda was whispering something to Wanda. The two of them floated back to Anti-Cosmo's side.

"Oh, that's right., you don't know do you? Oh this will be interesting" Anti-Cosmo said happily, as if it was a dream come true. "Timothy, meet our new friend." He said pointing to Wanda.

"What do you mean, new friend? She's my godparent." Timmy said angrily.

"Let me correct you. She _was_ your godparent. Look closely Timothy, open your eyes." He said, sneering. Timmy looked over Wanda. He didn't see anything different. She looked like she always did. Then he noticed her eyes. They looked just like the reflections eyes did in the mirror. That same soulless look. They made Timmy's spine tingle.

"Well Timothy, what do you think? I believe the personality suits her quite nicely, don't you?" He asked, smiling at Timmy.

"What did you do to her?" Timmy said, his anger level rising. "Change her back!" He said threateningly.

"I would, but you see Timothy, I can't. I didn't do this. And once again, you have no one to blame but yourself." He told Timmy, rather slowly, letting it all sink in.

"What do you mean?" Timmy said, confused. "How could I do that?"

"Well let me put it this way. Black magic can have very drastic effects on good magic. Let's just say, when Wanda granted that wish you asked for, she took some of it into her system. We weren't planning on this, but since you set it up so nicely for us, we couldn't pass up the opportunity." Anti-Cosmo said with a hint of glee in his voice.

"Yeh, that'll teach ya'll ta mess wif us Anti-Fairies!" Anti-Wanda butted in. Timmy glared at both of them.

"How do I fix her?" Timmy asked, the rage building up inside him.

"That, my friend, you must find out for yourself. For in one day, she'll go completely Anti, and there's no telling what will happen then!" Anti-Cosmo told Timmy. With that, the two Anti-Fairies flew away, laughing hysterically. Wanda fell to the ground again and was drooling a little. She was sound asleep again. Back in the corner, Cosmo was just getting up too. His collision with the wall had left him unconscious.

"What's going on?" Cosmo asked as he looked down at Wanda, who was drooling all over the floor. He didn't seem to remember anything.

"I'm not sure Cosmo." Timmy said. He lifted Wanda's head off the ground and stared down at her. He hoped he could fix this mess he caused, before he lost Wanda forever. He wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing he had let that happen.

Lights flickered and the sky grew even darker. The twister appeared back in the sky and sent object of all shapes and sizes flying everywhere. Timmy looked up just in time to see a large rock coming straight at him. He ducked, but he was not quick enough. The boulder made contact with him, knocking him out. The last thing that flashed through his mind was the image he had seen in the mirror. Then he blacked out.

Ohh, the suspense...can you take it? Man, there are alot of unanswered questions at this point. Will Wanda be okay? Will Timmy be okay? What are the Anti-Fairies planning? When... will I update next? That's for me to know and you to find out. (You'll find out soon, I promise!!!)


	7. The Only Way To Get Her Back

Yes my friends, Chapter 7 is now up. I hope you all enjoy reading it. Those who have reviewed, your all too kind. Thanks a bunch! And now you can stop reading this (If people even do read this) and find out if everyone will be okay!

**Chapter 7: The Only Way To Get Her Back**

Timmy was teleported once again to the game board.. He was still out cold. Cosmo and Wanda were at his sides when he got there.

"Oh, what happened?" Timmy asked woozily. He had just woken up and found himself on another giant block, this one reading 26.

"Where are we?" He asked again, clueless. He didn't remember any of the previous events. He looked over at his godparents. Cosmo was gazing at Wanda with some tears in his eyes, although Timmy had no idea why. Wanda was still asleep on the ground.

"Wanda, Cosmo, what just happened here?" Timmy asked his godparents again, hoping for a response this time.

Suddenly, Wanda's eyes flashed open. They still looked as they did in her reflection, except they were now even more black. All at once the memories came flooding back to Timmy, as if it had jogged his memory by looking at Wanda.

"Hi ya Timmy. Your alive too!" Cosmo said as he noticed Timmy out of the corner of his eyes. Timmy just stared at him. Wanda, on the other hand, glared.

Timmy remembered what had happened to Wanda, but something still baffled him. How she had gotten like that in the first place. He could remember Anti-Cosmo telling him it was his fault, but he didn't remember making any wishes after he found that box. He looked over at Cosmo again. He was lying on the ground again, still crying because his wife seemed to no longer love him anymore. His face was wet and the ground was muddy from all the tears. And his shirt had grown muddy from lying in it for so long. Mud?

All the sudden it hit Timmy square in the face. He suddenly remembered the wish he had made, the one that had made Wanda like this. He had wished all the mud away from the room. It was after that, Wanda had started to show symptoms. He also remembered the box was unable to be cleaned. It had remained muddy.

"Timmy, what do we do now?" Cosmo asked in a worried voice. He had gotten up and was brushing the mud off his shirt.

"I don't know Cosmo." Timmy said in a small voice. He was still thinking. Had this really been all his fault? Anti-Cosmo had been right, he was the cause of Wanda's current pain. And if he was correct about that, why would he lie about all the other stuff? Timmy was starting to believe the whole thing was his fault. As he sat there, tears came to his eyes once again. He looked over to his godparents and noticed Wanda was back on the ground again, sleeping.

"Timmy, don't cry." Cosmo said through his own tears. He floated over to Timmy.

"But don't you see Cosmo," Timmy cried. Cosmo just stared at him. "This whole thing is my fault. Wanda would be okay if it wasn't for me. The whole world would be okay if it wasn't for me!"

"But, but Timmy..." Cosmo said in a small voice.

"I can't do this anymore Cosmo!" Timmy yelled a bit louder. "Where all going to die and it's all my fault. Anti-Cosmo was right." Timmy said. He sat down as tears started to come to his eyes again.

Cosmo started to say something, but was cut short, because at that moment Wanda woke up. She looked fine. Her eyes were back to normal now.

"Wow, what happened?" She said drearily, clutching her head. She got up and floated over to Timmy and Cosmo.

"Timmy, what's wrong?" She asked him in a worried voice. Timmy was now lying on the ground crying.

"Cosmo, what's wrong with Timmy?" She asked her husband. He just smiled back at her, over-joyed that she was back to normal.

"Oh Wanda, you love me again!" He yelled and hugged her, but then let go. He remembered what had happened the last time he hugged her.

"What do you mean, love you again?" She asked him, baffled. Cosmo was too happy to answer.

"YOW!" Timmy called out. He jumped up from where he had been laying, rubbing his stomach.

"Timmy, what happened?" Wanda called out and rushed over to Timmy.

"I'm not sure." He got up clutching his stomach. He moved his hand and Wanda noticed there was a hole burnt into his shirt. The skin, which was also burnt, had a bluish tint to it.

"Hey Wanda, your up...again!" Timmy said, still wincing in pain.

"Timmy, look!" Cosmo said and pointed to the ground where Timmy had been previously laying. Timmy looked down and saw that he had been laying on the dice. They were now glowing a fiery red color.

"Maybe this is what burnt me." Timmy said picking them up. As soon as he touched them, they stopped glowing and grew very cold.

"Man, I'm never gonna get this game." Timmy yelled, looking at the dice. Then he looked down at his burn. It had now turned a deadly green color.

"Um Timmy.." Wanda started, but was cut off again by Timmy.

"OUCH!" Timmy yelled. The dice had grown hot again and started to turn a hot white color. This caused Timmy to throw them as far as he could.

"Uh-oh..." Timmy said as he watched the dice land. He massaged his burnt hand and looked back at his godparents. Well, he would of but they seemed to have disappeared.

"Cosmo, Wanda," Timmy called out at the top of his lungs. "Where are you?" He said in a quieter voice to himself. He looked back down at the dice which were now at his feet. They clearly displayed the number 13, once again. The sky grew darker and Timmy was once again teleported.

He appeared in another dark room, much like the one with the mirrors. The only thing that was different, as far as he could see, was that there was nothing in the center of the room. Everything around him was pitch black. Then he noticed a small shiny object on the ground, shedding a small amount of light. Timmy went over to it and looked down. Once, again, it was the dice. They were giving off a white light. It wasn't a lot of light, but it was enough for Timmy to see that he was on the edge of something and that he was looking down into nothing. Almost as if he was in space or something. He took a step back in fear of falling.

"Where am I?" Timmy muttered to himself.

"An excellent question!" A voice called out of nowhere. The voice was strangely familiar. Timmy looked up, only to see Anti-Cosmo, illuminated from the small amount of light emitting from the dice. He was smiling.

"I see you have made it to the next level." He said to Timmy. Timmy glared back.

"What have you done with Cosmo and Wanda?" Timmy yelled in reply. He was getting tired of him messing with his head.

"Oh, don't worry, they are safe. For now." He said evilly, showing his white teeth in a large smile.

"What do you mean, for now? What did you do with them?" Timmy said again in frustration.

"Why don't you see for yourself." He said gleefully. He raised his wand and lights flickered on. Timmy saw he was standing on a narrow metal bridge that snaked it's way around the room, almost like a maze. Above him, was a giant cloud, and below him, was nothing. Timmy gulped and looked down to the far side of the room. He could make out five black figures all hanging by a rope suspended from the cloud.

"What is this place?" Timmy asked, looking back at Anti-Cosmo.

"Why this," He said, looking around. "We are on the corner."

"Corner of what?" Timmy asked with suspicion.

"I call it the corner of death and pain, but you may call it by whatever you feel the need to." He said smirking. Timmy glared at him again.

"Where are Cosmo and Wanda?" He said again. Anti-Cosmo pointed down to the end of the room.

"Over there of course, what did you expect?" He said, rolling his eyes. Timmy looked at the five black figures again.

"But how can that be? What do I do?" Timmy asked, now worried.

"Save them, their fate rests with you!" He said in an evil tone. Timmy swore he saw his eyes flash red. "Now GO!" Anti-Cosmo shouted. He raised his wand and the whole room started to shake, causing Timmy to lose his balance. He fell down, landing on his stomach.

"Ow," Timmy yelled, clutching the burn in pain. "Why did you do that?" He asked angrily, rising to his feet.

"Ask nothing," Anti-Cosmo said in his face. "Now play, you don't have a lot of time left, Timothy!"He floated away, but before leaving he turned back. "Here you may find this little trinket useful." He said and threw something at Timmy. Timmy put his hand out to catch it.

"Have fun Timothy!" Anti-Cosmo yelled and flew through the cloud.

The object fell down into Timmy's outstretched hand. He caught and looked down. It was a wand, a dark black wand. Just like the one he had seen in the mirror. Timmy put it at his side and looked down the room. The figures were now struggling to free themselves. Timmy looked at the wand and back again. Then he took a step forward.

More suspense...will it ever stop. Those of you who don't like cliffhangers (nearly everyone) I'll update soon. Untill then happy reading and please review. Thanks!!:)


	8. Black Magic In Hand

Hello all. Here is the next chapter. And I promise you, I'm updating as soon as possible! I won't talk too much here, so happy reading!!!

**Chapter 8: Black Magic In Hand**

As soon as Timmy stepped forward, the ground began to shake. Timmy fell and gripped the edge to keep from falling. He looked up and noticed the cloud above him had turned black. He could hear thunder. But through the thunder he could hear something else. A very faint noise.

"Timmy, come closer. I need you." A small, unfamiliar voice called out. Timmy turned around, expecting to see something, but nothing was there. Just emptiness.

Timmy got up again. The ground had finally stopped shaking. He wanted to go forward, but something stopped him. Half of him wanted to stay and that half was winning. Timmy turned around and noticed the wand Anti-Cosmo had given him was on the edge. Timmy stared at it, not wanting anything to do with it.

"I should let it fall." Timmy said to himself, reaching his foot out to push it over.

"No Timmy!" The voice called out again. Timmy stopped and withdrew his foot. He looked around again, but nothing was there. He bent down and looked at the wand. It had started glowing a white light again. He reached his hand out and instantly felt a burning sensation on his stomach. Although the pain was great, he ignored it and picked up the wand. The instant he touched it the pain stopped. He stood back up.

"Well done." The voice said again. This time Timmy didn't even bother to turn around. He moved forward cautiously.

"Cosmo, Wanda?" He called out quietly. There was no answer. He stopped to look around. The room was dark again and he couldn't see anything. Then, and he had no idea why, he held up the wand. It glowed a bright green light and Timmy was able to see his surroundings again. The floor he was standing on turned red and grew hot. It burnt through Timmy's shoes. Timmy ran as fast as he could. As he ran, the ground started to shake again, but Timmy didn't care. He just wanted to escape the burning. Then, as quick as it had come, the burning stopped. Timmy slowed to a walk and raised the wand again.

"Wanda, is that you?" Timmy asked. He had raised the wand and found he was face to face with on of the figures he had seen at the end of the room. Apparently they had freed themselves.

"Why Timmy, yes it is!" She said sweetly in a high voice. "I'm soo glad you found me. I'm saved!" She squealed and hugged Timmy. Timmy just stared at her. He never remembered Wanda ever acting like this before.

"Come Timothy, I mean Timmy. We must leave this dreadful, icky place!" Wanda said taking Timmy's hand and leading him away. She had grabbed the hand that he had burnt and for some reason he could feel the pain all over again.

"Stop!" Timmy said, pulling his hand away from her. As soon as he lost contact, the pain stopped. He looked down at his hand, but it seemed fine.

"But we must leave. You may be sick. I couldn't allow that!" She said, making a grab for him again. Timmy dodged her.

"Who are you?" Timmy asked suspiciously. He looked at her. There was just something about this whole thing that didn't seem right.

"What do you mean? I am your loving godmother!" She said, smiling. "Now, would you like a cookie?" She said, offering Timmy a large cookie. Timmy just looked at her.

"No, your not Wanda!" Timmy said slowly.

"Yes I am!" She replied back quickly, her voice now shaking.

"No your not!" Timmy said, more sure of himself. Timmy turned around and ran down the narrow path.

"You can't escape!"The figure said as he chased him. Her voice had grown much deeper. Timmy ran faster. He didn't dare look back as he rounded a corner.

"Oh-No, a dead end!" Timmy said to himself. He turned around and came face to face with the figure. She was now completely black and transparent, almost like a spirit or something.

"I've got you now Timothy, there's nowhere to run!" She laughed. Timmy looked up in fear. Then he did the only thing he could think of, he sat down and curled up in the corner.

"What are you?" He managed to ask.

"I? I am simply part of Wanda's dark side. Every Fairy has one, you know!" She said again.

"Like an Anti-Fairy?" Timmy asked slowly, cringing as it neared.

"Shut up, you pathetic boy!" It said as it moved closer. Timmy pressed himself into the corner even more.

"What, then where's Wanda?" Timmy asked in confusion.

"Never mind that," The spirit said "It's not like you'll be around to find out!" She said again and started to move closer.

"Yes, I will see her again. Because she loves me!" Timmy cried out in anger. He was tired of things telling him what to believe. He raised the wand again and stood up. "Stay back!" He said threateningly.

"What are you going to do with that?" She said, motioning to the wand.

"Um...ah..." Timmy thought. It had just occurred to him that he had no idea how to use it. Wanda's spirit laughed again.

"Well, I could do this!" Timmy said. He threw the wand at the spirit. She stopped laughing instantly. The wand made contact and started to grow brightly. It glowed a purple light and fell to the floor. The spirit was nowhere in sight. Timmy walked over to the wand and looked at it. It had landed on a rock and was glowing brightly. It flashed red and then turned black again.

"That was weird!" Timmy said to himself. He picked up the wand and continued on, not even thinking about where the spirit could have gone.

As Timmy moved forward, he noticed the room was getting brighter. He started to walking a bit faster, even though he had no idea where he was going. He looked at the wand again and couldn't help wondering one thing. Where had that spirit gone? It seemed as though she had disappeared into thin air.

"Timmy, come closer." A voice rang out. Timmy stopped and looked up at the sky. He saw a flash of white lightning, but nothing else. He moved on, this time slower.

"Timmy Turner, come here." The voice said again. Timmy stopped again.

"Who's there?" Timmy called out. He could hear his voice echo throughout the room. But there was no answer. He, once again, continued on.

A few minutes later Timmy stopped again.

"Where am I?" Timmy asked himself. It seemed he had been walking in circles. Everything looked the same.

"Why would you ask that?" A voice said. This time it came from behind Timmy. He turned around and saw something, but it was concealed in the shadows.

"Who's there?" Timmy asked into the darkness.

"Nothing!" Said the voice. Timmy raised his wand to the shadows. It started to glow. Timmy saw a small figure curled up on the ground, squinting from the bright light.

"Cosmo?" Timmy asked. The figure stood up and brushed himself off.

"Off course, who else?" He said in a rather deep voice. "Would you please put that wand down, your going to blind me?" He asked politely.

Timmy was about to lower it, but something stopped him. He had a feeling that this was another trick, that this wasn't really Cosmo.

"What if I don't?" Timmy said, holding the wand up higher. Cosmo covered his eyes.

"Please, get rid of that, you stupid boy!" He yelled and knocked it out of his hand.

"Your not Cosmo, are you?" Said Timmy triumphantly. He watched the wand fall to his side. He reached down to pick it up.

"Of course not, duh!" He said. He may not have been Cosmo, but Timmy could guess where the stupidity came from. "I am just a part of him, simply a spirit."

"Well say good-bye!" Timmy yelled and he threw the wand in his direction. It made contact and started to glow again, just like it had the last time. But then something strange happened. The wand set off a small explosion and Timmy watched as Cosmo's spirit was literally sucked into the wand. The wand stopped glowing and fell to the floor. The wand sent out a few purple sparks and then stopped. Timmy walked over to it and slowly picked it up.

"AHHHH!" A female voice yelled. It sounded close. Timmy stuck the wand in his pocket and ran in the direction of the voice. This voice seemed more familiar than the last two.

Timmy rounded another corner a few minutes later. He had been running the whole time and was very tired at the moment, Lucky for him, he had reached the end of the room. He looked up and saw a large wall made of black bricks. Hanging from the wall was five ropes. Two of which still had something tied to the ends.

"Cosmo, Wanda!" Timmy cried as he ran up to the walls. They looked terrible. Their faces were red and dirty and they looked almost lifeless as they hung there by their feet. Timmy hoped he wasn't too late.

"Cosmo, Wanda. Are you okay?" Timmy called out again, this time louder. They both opened their eyes slowly.

"Oh Timmy, is that you?" Wanda asked in a weak voice.

"Yippee, we're saved!" Cosmo called out, in his usual happy voice, although he sounded quite tired.

"Are you guys alright?" Timmy asked as he walked up to them. He inspected the ropes that were holding them up.

"We will be once you get us down from here!" Cosmo said. He struggled to get free.

"Okay!" Said Timmy in a determined voice. The ropes looked to thick to break so he took the wand out from his pocket.

"Um, Timmy, where did you get that?" Wanda asked nervously as Timmy took the wand out. It sparked more purple sparks as Timmy prepared to cut the ropes with it.

"No time now. Gotta get you free!" Said Timmy as he started to hack at the ropes with the wand. A few hits and the whole rope went up in blue flames and turned to ash. Wanda fell to the ground.

"Okay, and now to free Cosmo." Timmy said, wiping his brow. Cosmo took one look at the wand and started to shake.

"One, two, three..." Timmy chanted as he burnt the second rope with his wand. Then, Cosmo too, fell to the floor next to Wanda.

"Timmy where did you get that?" Wanda asked again. She could feel the dark magic surrounding it, and there was a lot of it. Timmy glared at her.

"What do you care?" He snapped back at her. He hid the wand behind his back. Wanda stared at him and moved a few inches back. Cosmo came up to her and pulled her into a death grip.

"Wanda, what's wrong with Timmy?" Cosmo whispered to Wanda nervously. Wanda looked at him.

"I don't know sweetie, but it has something to do with that wand he has behind his back!"

Timmy turned back to his godparents. They were huddled together, pressed into a corner. For some reason, it humored Timmy to see them this terrified. He snickered at them.

"Don't hurt me!" Wailed Cosmo as Timmy started to walk closer.

"Oh, Cosmo don't be silly. Timmy would never hurt you!" Wanda said reassuringly. She looked back at Timmy. "Would he?" She asked herself. She watched as Timmy raised the wand above his head. The wand started to glow again and it sent sparks showering over Cosmo and Wanda. They cringed as the hot sparks hit them. Wanda looked up just in time to see two dark figures fly out of the wand and drive themselves into Timmy's back. He collapsed to the ground.

"Timmy, are you okay?" Wanda asked, even though she didn't move from her spot. There was no answer from Timmy.

"Timmy, are you alive?" Cosmo asked. This time Timmy responded.

"Never been better!" He answered Cosmo in an evil voice. He rose to his feet. Cosmo and Wanda stared into his eyes. Timmy's eyes had gone almost black, just like it had in the reflection. Timmy started to walk closer to them and Cosmo and Wanda pulled their wands out for defense.

"Those won't help you!" Timmy yelled as he neared them. He reached out and knocked the two wands out of their hands. They skidded across the cold floor, far from reach.

"Timmy, please don't do this!" Wanda whispered

"Yeah, we love you. Don't kill us!" Cosmo wailed at the top of his lungs. Timmy stopped walking and looked at the two whimpering fairies. He remembered seeing this before, but couldn't remember exactly how and when. He paused to think.

He remembered seeing Wanda and Cosmo's wands being hit to the ground. Then he had picked them up. He looked at the wands, then at his own.

"The mirror?" Timmy suddenly said. Wanda and Cosmo stared at him.

"It was here, but I never had this!" Timmy said, looking down at the black wand in his hands. He could feel the magic coursing through it.

"In the mirror I used your wands, not this!" Timmy said to Cosmo and Wanda. They looked back at him with a clueless expression. Since Timmy never told them what he had seen, they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Which means this was all a lie. None of this is true!" Timmy yelled up into the sky. Wanda noticed that as Timmy was saying all this, his eyes were slowly changing back to normal.

"And that means I don't need this anymore!" Timmy said, raising the wand over his head. He threw it over the edge as hard as he could. Then he collapsed, as if the wand had taken all of his energy with it. Cosmo and Wanda watched as it fell into the vast blackness that lay below them. When it disappeared they looked back at Timmy. They got up, retrieved their wands and floated over to him.

"Timmy, Timmy wake up!" Wanda said as she gently shook him awake. Timmy opened his eyes and looked up.

"Wanda, Cosmo, where are we?" He asked in a weak voice. He could barely move.

"I don't know Timmy, but thanks for saving us!" Cosmo said and hugged Timmy.

"Ow. Cosmo cut that out!" Timmy said clutching his stomach.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Wanda said moving his hand to see what was wrong. Timmy moved his hand, revealing the burn mark on his skin. It had turned black and was blue around the edges.

"Timmy are you okay?" She asked him. But Timmy didn't answer, for he had fallen unconscious again. Wanda and Cosmo looked at each other with worry.

At that moment the sky turned dark and they all felt a spinning sensation in the pit of their stomachs as they were all teleported back to the game board.

Well, I hope you all liked it! I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers now. U guys are the best. Oh, foru guys who don't like suspense. It's part of the story. It keeps ya reading. And I'm updating as soon as possible, so just wait patiently!!! Keep reading!!!


	9. Play For Life, Play For Death

Drum roll plaese....yeah, I have uploaded the next chapter! For all you people who don't like suspense!!! Not that I love it....I don't really like it that much either. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!!! Now... on with the story!

**Chapter 9: Play For Life, Play For Death**

The three of them were teleported back to the game board. They landed on a block labeled 39.

"Well, now what do we do?" Cosmo asked looking down at Wanda and Timmy. Timmy was still out cold and Wanda was at his side, making sure he wasn't hurt.

"I'm not sure Cosmo," She said, looking up from Timmy. "but we should do something about Timmy." She looked back down at him.

Timmy's eyes slowly opened. He looked around.

"Now where are we?" He asked woozily. He tried to get up, but it made his head spin so he laid back down.

"We're back on the game board." Wanda said to Timmy. Cosmo flew over to them.

"Hey Timmy, thanks for saving us back there!" Cosmo said. He smiled at Timmy.

"Huh?" Timmy asked. He barely remembered anything. All he could remember was that he had been in a room and he had some sort of wand.

"Yeah, you burnt the ropes with that black wand thing. Then you got all weird and tried to blow us up!" He finished. Then he realized what he said and started to cry again. "TIMMY, ARE-YOU-OKAY!" Cosmo wailed, shaking Timmy vigorously.

"Yes, I think so Cosmo." Timmy winced. His face started to turn green from all the shaking. Wanda came over and placed an arm around Cosmo's shoulder, urging him to stop. He let go.

"Thanks Wanda." Timmy said in a weak voice. He clutched his head. "So what exactly happened? And what do you mean I almost blew you up? Why would I do that?" Timmy asked, still confused about the whole thing. Wanda and Cosmo looked at each other.

"You don't remember anything?" Wanda asked, hoping for an answer. Timmy looked at her and shook his head.

"Well, we don't know either!" Cosmo said with a stern look on his face. Wanda hit him in the back of the head.

"Waaaaahhh. You don't love me again!" Cosmo cried. Wanda looked at him strangely and then looked back at Timmy.

"Well, all we know is that Anti-Cosmo took us and brought us to this room, where he tied us up. Then he did some sort of spell on us. But that's all I remember." Wanda said, shrugging her shoulders. She glanced back at Cosmo, who was now smiling at her.

"You were tied up?" Timmy asked. He didn't remember anything about that. He thought harder, racking his brain for information. But he found nothing, almost as if someone deliberately erased his mind.

"Yeah, you freed us with some weird wand... that was black"! Cosmo said, holding his wand up for reference. Timmy stared at it.

"Speaking of wands, Timmy, I was wondering where you got that one you had?" Wanda asked Timmy.

"I'm not sure, but I think Anti-Cosmo gave it to me before he left,"Timmy said, trying to think of what happened."I remember using it to do something, but I don't remember what." Timmy said.

"Well, you used it to burn the ropes!" Cosmo said, trying to be helpful.

"No, it was before that happened," Timmy said again. "I think it had something to do with you guys!"

"Well, whatever is the matter?" A familiar voice rang out through the night sky. The three of them looked up, only to see Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda coming towards them.

"What do you want with me?" Timmy asked them. He was really tired of them showing up whenever things looked bad. They always seemed to make it worse.

"Relax Timothy, we've come to congratulate you on your victory." Anti-Cosmo laughed.

"Really?" Timmy said. He really didn't believe them.

"Well, no, not really," Anti-Cosmo said. Timmy frowned as he laughed. "you see, it wasn't really a victory at all. More like half a victory, but that doesn't matter."

"What do you mean, half a victory?" Timmy asked. He was getting really tired of Anti-Cosmo's riddles.

"Well, you managed to save your godparents, but you did something else too. Something that put all of your lives in jeopardy, even ours!" He sneered.

"What did I do then?" Timmy asked again. Anti-Cosmo looked at him, unbelievingly.

"Why on earth would I tell you?" He laughed, as if it were all a big joke.

"Tell me!" Timmy said in an angry voice.

"Now Timothy, we mustn't let out tempers rise." Anti-Cosmo said, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Yeh, ors I'll hafta tie yous up again!" Anti-Wanda sneered at them. Anti-Cosmo glared at her, signaling to keep her mouth shut.

"Tie us up? Again?" Timmy said, still confused.

"Yes, Just like I did wif those two." She said pointing to Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy looked at his godparents.

"She tied you up?" Timmy asked them. Cosmo and Wanda looked back at him.

"Now that I think of it, yes she did." Wanda said, smiling. She looked at Timmy, who was frowning. Her smile disappeared.

"Then she tied herself up!" Cosmo said, pointing at Anti-Wanda. This time, Anti-Wanda glared at him.

"I did not." Anti-Wanda yelled back.

"Did too." Cosmo yelled back in defense.

"No she didn't!" Wanda said, stepping in. Cosmo looked at her strangely.

"Oh sure, take her side!" Cosmo said angrily. He turned back to Anti-Wanda who was smiling.

"What, I am not taking her side!" Wanda said back to Cosmo. He looked at her again.

"Yes she was." Anti-Wanda said back. Wanda glared at her.

"Why you little..." Wanda started.

"That's enough, if you really want to know, I tied her up. You wouldn't believe how annoying she can get!" Anti-Cosmo said, breaking up the fight. Timmy watched as the four fairies fought together.

"Told ya!" Anti-Wanda said, pointing at Cosmo. She didn't realize that her own husband had just dissed her.

"Wait, you tied her up?" Timmy said. It was all starting to come back to him now. He remembered seeing the five figures at the end of the room. Two of them had been Cosmo and Wanda, and the third one was Anti-Wanda. But he couldn't recall who the other two were.

"That's right, you were too dumb to tie yourself up." Cosmo shot back

"I was not!" Anti-Wanda snapped

"Both of you, shut your mouths" Anti-Cosmo yelled above them. They both stopped and stared and Cosmo ran and hid behind Wanda, trembling.

"Now Timothy, you remember those five, do you not?" Anti-Cosmo said, turning back to Timmy.

"Yes, but only three of them." Timmy said. Anti-Cosmo looked at him, and the looked up at the sky.

"Perhaps this will answer that for you!" He said looking down at Timmy again. The three of them looked up and saw a small flaming object falling from the sky. Timmy squinted his eyes, but still couldn't figure out what it was.

"What is that?" Wanda asked Timmy. Timmy just shrugged his shoulders. The object was coming closer and closer as they stared at it. Finally, a few seconds later, it hit the ground, causing a small explosion when it hit. It sent rocks and dust flying everywhere. When the dust cleared, Timmy walked up to it and looked down.

"What is it?" Cosmo asked.

"It's the wand." Timmy said. Cosmo and Wanda floated over for a better look. Timmy reached down to pick it up. He could feel the heat coming from it, as it was still hot. He withdrew his hand and looked at Anti-Cosmo.

"It's okay, Timothy, it's won't bite." Anti-Cosmo replied in a cold tone. Timmy looked back down at the wand.

"Timmy, I don't think you should do that." Wanda said nervously. She could feel the wand's heat and it was now glowing red. Timmy wanted to listen, but something stopped him. He had a sudden urge to pick it up, almost as if it was controlling his mind. He reached out and grasped to wand with his hand.

As soon as he touched it, the wand grew extremely cold. Timmy let it fall to the ground. As it hit, two black shadow forms flew out of the wand. They rose to they sky and disappeared. They looked familiar to Timmy, but he couldn't remember where he had seen them. He looked back at Anti-Cosmo, who just smiled back and looked up at the sky again.

Timmy looked back up at the sky. The shadow figures were flying back to earth now, at full speed. And they were headed right for Cosmo and Wanda. They reached their target and drove themselves right into the backs of his two godparents. Timmy watched as they both fell to the ground. Their eyes flashed a deadly red color and then they fell unconscious. Timmy felt helpless as he watched them lay there.

"Do you remember now?" Anti-Cosmo asked, sneering. Timmy looked up, tears in his eyes.

"Yes, I remember!" He said quietly through his tears. He looked back at Cosmo and Wanda. Cosmo was moving a bit. He got up and looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked. He looked at Timmy. "What happened?"

"Cosmo, your okay!" Timmy ran over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Of course I am Timmy. Me and Wanda are always okay!" He said happily, looking down at Wanda. She was still lying on the ground.

"Wanda, are you okay? WANDA!" Cosmo yelled, trying to shake her awake. She remained motionless. Cosmo set her back down and cried into his hands. Timmy looked over at Wanda. He noticed she was still breathing.

"Cosmo, Cosmo snap out of it. Look, Wanda's gonna be okay!" Timmy said walking over to him. He pointed at Wanda, who was slowly struggling to sit up.

"Yeah, Wanda's back and better!" Cosmo cried, wiping his eyes. He flew over to her and gave her a big bear hug.

"Oh Wanda, I missed you!" He yelled. Timmy noticed that as he hugged her, Wanda didn't seem to be hugging back, which was unusual. In fact, she seemed to be trying to get him off of her. Timmy couldn't tell because her back was turned to him.

"Get off me you fool!" She yelled at Cosmo and pushed him away. Cosmo looked hurt as tears welled up in his eyes once again.

"But, but..." Cosmo stuttered. Wanda turned around to look at him. It was then Timmy noticed that her eyes had gone dark again. That spirit had done something to her.

"What did you do to her?" Timmy cried at Anti-Cosmo. He ran up to him and grabbed his shirt.

"I did nothing Timothy," Anti-Cosmo said, pushing Timmy to the ground. "as you can see, Cosmo was not affected, so how could it be me?" Timmy looked up at him, trying to think of a comeback.

"My gosh, child. Do you not remember?" He asked in a dull tone. Timmy looked at Wanda. She was currently chasing Cosmo around, wand raised.

"Remember what?" Timmy said furiously. "Change her back!"

"Ah, you know I would Timothy, but only you can change her back." He said in a mocking tone of voice. Timmy looked at him angrily. He spotted the wand on the floor and picked it up. It was still hot, but he didn't care. He pointed it a Anti-Cosmo threateningly.

"How?" He said menacingly.

"I can't tell you, it would ruin the fun of it all!" He said as he looked at Wanda, who was now lying on the ground, clutching her wand.

"Tell me!" Timmy yelled, as he threatened to throw the wand at him. Anti-Cosmo winced and looked at Anti-Wanda for support. She was eating a sandwich.

"I can't. However, I am willing to strike a deal with you." He said, as a plan hatched into his mind.

"What is it?" Timmy said, lowering the wand a bit so Anti-Cosmo could continue.

"Nothing much. If you lose this little game, Wanda will stay that way forever!" He drawled on.

"And if I win?" Timmy asked coldly.

"If you win, I will restore her to normal and we will leave. But don't count on winning." He said back in a cold voice. It made Timmy's spine tingle.

"Well..." Timmy started, trying to make up his mind. He looked back at Wanda and then at Anti-Cosmo.

"Do we have a deal?" He asked with a small laugh. Timmy looked at his outstretched hand. He finally put his hand out and shook. As soon as he made contact with Anti-Cosmo he felt a surge of magic run through his body. The burns on his skin started to sear with a white hot pain again.

"Good, I thought you'd see it my way!" Anti-Cosmo said with a laugh. "Good luck Timothy!" He finished. Then he and Anti-Wanda poofed away in a small black cloud of smoke.

Timmy lay on the ground, clutching his stomach. It felt as if his whole body had caught fire. He slowly rose to his feet, staggering a bit. He scanned the area for Wanda. He finally spotted he in the corner in a heap on the floor. Cosmo was not too far from her. He was crying again. Ignoring the pain, Timmy got up and walked over to Wanda.

"Wanda, wake up. Please!" Timmy whispered to her. He gently shook her awake. It hurt to move, but he didn't care. All that was on his mind now was saving Wanda.

"Timmy, is that you?" She asked him. Timmy looked down on her as a single tear fell down his face.

_And thus it ends with yet another clifhanger! Don't worry, I'll update ASAP!_

And I would like to thank all my reviewers now... **Catlover15, Azurice, Dragonslayergal, Rebel Teen, Kay-T-Person, Ginger Charpentier, Bubbles, & mutantman91.** You guys all deserve a giant cookie. Like the one Cosmo had! Now, I must go and warm myself up. It is exteremely cold here now, curse you winter!!!

Hi Bubbles! Glad you like this so much!!!!


	10. Something's Not Right

Yippee, it's the next chapter! All hail chapter 10 and...I'll be quiet now. Anyway, thanks again for the nice reviews!!!!And, since I had nothing important to say...on with the story!!!!

**Chapter 10: Something's Not Right**

The tears dripped down Timmy's face and hit the ground, causing a small splash. As soon as it hit, Wanda closed her eyes again and lay back down on the ground.

"No, Wanda. Please be alright!" Timmy moaned. He hugged her. Cosmo came over and joined in the crying and hugging.

They released their grip and looked up at the sky. Dark shades of purples, blues and blacks seemed to swirl all at once above them. Suddenly, a blast of white light shot down from the sky. The light washed over Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy, causing them to cover their eyes, except for Wanda who was sleeping again. The light seemed to levitate them. They rose into the sky, wondering what would happen next. Wanda was still unconscious.

Timmy opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was back in his bedroom.

"What happened?" Timmy asked drearily. His head was spinning and his sides hurt.

"You fell off your bed and got knocked out!" Cosmo answered him. That was not the answer Timmy was expecting.

"What, but how? Where are the Anti-Fairies? And is Wanda all right?" He asked very quickly. Cosmo looked at him with a smile. Timmy noticed he looked really tired and his eyes were a little bloodshot.

"What are you talking about Timmy? There are no Anti-Fairies. And of course Wanda is okay. You must have hit your head harder than we thought!" He said with a small laugh. Timmy looked at him.

"But, don't you remember? We were playing that game," Timmy said pointing to the center of the room where the box had been. But it was gone. "Hey, where did it go?"

"Timmy, I don't know what you are talking about!" Cosmo said, looking at Timmy strangely. "Are you sick or something? Here, maybe this will help you!" Cosmo picked Timmy up, poofed him into his pajamas and tucked him into bed. Lastly, he stuck a thermometer in Timmy's mouth. "Is that better?" He asked.

"Cosmo, cut it out." Timmy yelled, spitting the thermometer across the room. It smashed against the wall. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, you were there. Don't you remember anything? Anything at all?" Timmy said. Cosmo just stared back.

Timmy sighed. "Where's Wanda, I need to talk to her?" Timmy said, looking around the room. "Hey where is Wanda?" The pink haired fairy was nowhere to been seen. And now that Timmy thought about it. He hadn't seen her since he had woken up. Cosmo looked at him with a look of guilt on his face.

"Um, ah... I don't know where Wanda is. Do you want some pudding?" Cosmo stuttered, trying to change the subject. Timmy looked at the bowl of chocolate pudding he was holding out. It was shaking.

"Cosmo, stop that. Where's Wanda?" I know you know." Timmy said, crossing his arms impatiently. Cosmo looked at Timmy, sweating. He started to fly around the room really fast.

"Cosmo, calm down and tell me." Timmy said again, grabbing Cosmo by the wings. He started flailing around in Timmy's arms. "Come on Cosmo, just tell me!" Timmy said, struggling to keep the terrified fairy still.

Suddenly there was a crash coming from downstairs. Timmy and Cosmo stopped what they were doing to listen.

"What was that?" Timmy asked Cosmo. Cosmo shrugged his shoulders, still shaking.

"Come on, lets go find out what it was!" Timmy said, abandoning Cosmo and running to the foot of the stairs. Cosmo slowly followed behind.

Timmy and Cosmo slowly walked down the stairs, looking for any signs of Wanda. They got down and walked into the kitchen. It was a mess, almost as if a tornado had gone through.

"Wow, what happened in here?" Timmy asked, Cosmo shrugged his shoulders again.

They looked into the kitchen and saw something behind a large black pot. Whatever it was, it was still making a mess by throwing whatever it found around the room.

"What is it?" Cosmo asked suspiciously. This time Timmy shrugged his shoulders. They looked back into the kitchen.

"Hi Timmy!" A familiar voice called out from behind the pot. A tall figure stepped out into the light.

"Mom?" Timmy said, thoroughly confused. "What are you doing? And why is it such a mess in here?"

Timmy motioned for Cosmo to disguise himself. He responded by turning into a broken green bowl. Timmy rolled his eyes.

"Because it's fun!" Timmy's mother yelled as she sprinkled pepper into the freezer. "Why do you ask?" She asked back curiously.

"Um, just wondering." He said as he slid out of the room. He grabbed Cosmo and dragged him into the living room.

"Cosmo, what is going on here, why is mom acting so weird?" Timmy yelled as Cosmo transformed back into his regular fairy self.

"I don't know Timmy, but maybe she just found a new hobby or something?" Cosmo said, as he sat down on the couch.

"There has to be a better reason. One thing's for sure, it's not her new hobby, she's never had a hobby." Timmy said, rounding back on Cosmo. Cosmo pushed himself into the couch cushion in terror.

"Are you sure?" He stuttered

"Yes, positive." Timmy replied, rolling his eyes again.

"Oh Timmy!" Mrs. Turner called through the house. Timmy ran back to the kitchen. Cosmo would have followed, but he was currently stuck in the couch.

"Wait for me Timmy!" Cosmo cried, hitting the couch cushion with his wand. Timmy ran out of the room without looking back.

"Now what is it mom?" Timmy said in a dull voice.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to help me clog the drain? Then we can move on to the dishwasher!" She said gleefully, holding up a bag of garbage. Timmy stared at her.

"Uh...sure, why not." He replied dully as he reached his hand out to take the bag. He was only doing this to buy time to think.

As he reached up for the bag he looked up at his mom's face. It was then he noticed her eyes. Instead of their normal blue color, they were now an angry shade of red. Timmy withdrew his hand.

"Um, I just remembered, I gotta go do something!" Timmy said quickly.

"But why?" Timmy's mom asked as she poured garbage down the sink. She glared at him.

"Um, ah..." Timmy squeaked as he racked his brain for an excuse. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion from the living room. Mrs. Turner looked around and Timmy, seeing his chance, made a run for it.

"Timmy?!" Mrs. Turner called angrily.

Timmy ran into the living room.

"Cosmo, what happened?" Timmy yelled at his godfather. Cosmo was floating in the middle of the room, which was now charred black. Cosmo was also black and he managed to burn his shirt and half of his hair off.

"What did you do?" Timmy asked, staring at the now black fairy.

"The couch wouldn't let go of me!" Cosmo cried, pointing to the couch, or rather where it had been. All that was left of it was a large black burn mark on the floor and a few bits of burning fluff. Timmy rolled his eyes again.

"Don't worry Timmy, I can fix it!" Cosmo said, poofing himself back to normal. He raised his wand.

"Oh no your not. Who knows what will happen!" Timmy yelled and grabbed Cosmo by the shirt collar. He dragged him outside.

"But what did I do?" Cosmo wailed as he was dragged across the floor against his will. Timmy looked at the burnt living room and back at Cosmo.

"What?" Cosmo said, grinning.

Timmy went outside and climbed into his tree house, followed by Cosmo, who had given in and decided to fly instead of being dragged.

"Why are we up here, and what's wrong with your mom?" Cosmo asked as he watched Timmy's mom throw the blender out the window.

"I have know idea Cosmo, but I think I know who's behind all this." Timmy said, as Cosmo turned back to Timmy.

"You don't think it was..." Cosmo said in a scared tone, Timmy nodded his head in reply. "Oh my gosh. Cheese, why have you betrayed me!" Cosmo cried poofing up a slice of cheese and taking a massive bite out of it. Timmy stared at him.

"No Cosmo, not cheese!" Timmy said, taking the cheese out of Cosmo's mouth and tossing it out the window.

"Then what is it, pudding?" Cosmo asked with a clueless expression. Timmy sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh boy, cheese!" Two familiar voices called out.

"Who was that?" Cosmo asked, floating over to the window. Timmy pulled him back by the wings and walked over to the window. He recognized the voices, but he never expected to hear them together, and so happy.

"Dad" Timmy called out, poking his head out of the tree house window. "What are you doing?"

"I'm playing catch" Mr. Turner called back. He threw a baseball. Timmy followed it's path with his eyes. It landed in a mitt, and the mitt was on the hand of Mr. Turner's sworn enemy.

"With Dinkleburg?" Timmy said in an unbelieving voice.

"Yep, and look," Mr. Turner said, holding up something for Timmy to see. "it's raining cheese. Is this the best day or what?" Mr. Turner said, stuffing the cheese slice in his mouth. He raised his mitt and caught the baseball, which happened to have a 100 dollar bill stuck to it.

"How did ya like that catch?" Mr. Turner proudly called back to Timmy, looking up at the tree house. Timmy just stared. His eyes scanned his dad and once again, he noticed that his eyes had turned a fiery red color.

"Catch Sheldon!" Mr. Turner called out as he threw the ball, frowning. Timmy pulled his head back in and looked at Cosmo.

"Something is wrong, my dad would never talk to Dinkleburg. Let alone play catch with him." Timmy told Cosmo, who was currently staring up at the ceiling. "Cosmo, what are you doing?" Timmy said in a monotone voice.

"Well, your dad said it was raining cheese, and I am prepared to wait!" He said, pulling out two slices of bread from behind his back. Timmy walked up to him and grabbed his tie.

"C'mon Cosmo, let's go!" Timmy said, dragging Cosmo to the door.

"No, wait, what about the cheese?" Cosmo called out as the two pieces of bread were knocked out of his hands.

Timmy continued to drag Cosmo all the way down the street. Cosmo was currently diguised as a dog, but it didn't stop him from stuggling.

"Now where are we?" Cosmo asked Timmy. Timmy had dragged Cosmo all the way to the park.

"At the park." Timmy replied, walking in. Cosmo followed close behind.

"But why the park?" He asked nervously. He was sweating bullets again

"Because, I have a feeling this is where we'll find the answer." Timmy answered back.

"Answer to what, cheese?" Cosmo said, dodging a low tree branch as he jumped nervously through the air. Timmy didn't even ask why he was taking such big leaps while he walked. Instead, he ignored him and continued on.

"No Cosmo, the answer to why my parents were acting so weird. Where Wanda disappeared to and the finish to this game." Timmy said triumphantly.

"And cheese, right?" Cosmo asked again.

"No, for the last time, there is no cheese." Timmy said in a frustrated voice.

Timmy stopped running and Cosmo came to a sudden halt behind him.

"Why did we stop?" Cosmo asked, looking around.

"Because we're here." Timmy said, turning to face Cosmo.

"We are, because all I see is a hole!" Cosmo replied smiling guiltily

"Exactly!" Timmy told Cosmo as he walked up to the fairly large and poorly dug hole. Timmy had led them back to the hole Cosmo had dug. The place where they had found the game. They walked up to the hole and looked down.

"WANDA?!" They both cried at the same time. Timmy jumped into the hole, landing at her side. Wanda was lying in a pile of dirt, her face scratched, red and dirty. A black wand and a pair of black dice lay at her sides.

"Wanda, wake up!" Timmy said urgently, trying to rouse her. She was sleeping pretty good, so it took a few tries. Finally she started to move. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the figures hovering above her. One was close to her, but the other seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

Yes, Cosmo's stupidity is back and better than ever. This is like, one of the only chapters where he actually acts like himself!! Thanks again for the reviews. Oh, unfortunetly, no other characters will appear in this _particular_ story! But I will write others...as soon as I get ideas.And I will be sure to include Wandissimo and everyone else!!!! Right now, I'm working on one with Vicky, so stay tuned.

Oh! Yes it is nearly winter here. Actually it's the middle of fall, but it's cold enough to be considered winter. To those of you living where it is almost summer, I envy you...even if you do have alot of rain! :)


	11. Back And Never To Be Released

What has two numerals and comes after chapter 10? Chapter 11!...duh. THis chapter, I think I could have done better on, but oh well. I hope you like it anyways!!!:)

**Chapter 11: Back and Never To Be Released**

"You!" Wanda said, pointing to Cosmo. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"No, don't hurt me!" Cosmo cried, running up a tree. Wanda got up on her feet, seized the wand next to her and climbed out of the hole, with much difficulty.

"Wanda, what are you doing?" Timmy asked her in a confused voice. She rounded back on him and glared, her eyes an angry red shade. She turned back and continued climbing. Timmy watched her, dumbfounded.

"Why are you doing this Wanda?" Timmy asked again. There was no reply, just a shot of black magic coming from the wand and headed right in Cosmo's direction. The blast just skimmed the top of his head, burning a few hairs.

"Hey, stop that!" Cosmo cried, covering his head with his arms.

"You fool!" Wanda cried, firing another blast of magic. This time the blast hit the branch Cosmo was standing on, causing it to turn to ash and crumble. Cosmo fell down and landed on his back. Wanda started advancing towards him, wand ready. Cosmo backed into the tree as far as he could.

"No, please don't hurt me. I'm sorry Wanda!" Cosmo cried out at the top of his lungs. Hearing this Wanda paused for a second. The red in her eyes seemed to flash their normal pink color and she lowered her wand. Cosmo stared up at her and smiled.

"No hard feelings?" He asked in a shaky voice. Wanda thought for a moment, but then raised the wand again, her eyes back to the red color.

"Ahhhhh!" Cosmo screamed in a high voice as Wanda brought the wand down on him. It had almost reached his head when she stopped. Wanda staggered a bit and fell over on her face. The wand flew out of her hand and landed near Timmy's feet. Timmy picked it up and walked over to Cosmo and Wanda.

"Cosmo, what just happened, what wrong with Wanda?" Timmy asked quickly. Cosmo looked up at him, tears streaming down his face once again.

"I-I don't kn-now." Cosmo said, burying his head in his arms. He had transformed back into his regular fairy self.

"Yes you do Cosmo, tell me!" Timmy said, pulling Cosmo's head out of his arms and up to eye level. Cosmo stared at him and looked down at Wanda, who was still lying on the ground.

"Well okay." Cosmo said. Timmy let go of him and Cosmo wiped his eyes on his sleeve and stood up.

"It all started when we got back..."

_flashback_

They had just landed in Timmy's room. Timmy lay on the ground and Cosmo and Wanda were still at his sides.

"Wanda, what the matter with Timmy?" Cosmo asked her. Wanda shrugged her shoulders in reply. She lifted her wand and levitated him over to his bed.

"We'll just leave him until he wakes up." She said kindly as she turned back to Cosmo. Cosmo tried to look over her shoulder at Timmy.

"But, but what if he needs help?" He asked, trying to get through Wanda so he could be with Timmy. Wanda grabbed his tie and pulled him back

"I said we should leave him alone." She said in a stern voice.

"But, but..." Cosmo said, trying to think of a excuse.

"I SAID NO!" She yelled, temper rising. Cosmo knew he was beat and he retreated into the corner. Wanda flew closer to him, her eyes flashing an angry red color.

"Wanda, please stop. I believe you. I won't go near Timmy!" Cosmo stuttered, but that didn't stop Wanda. She continued advancing toward him, her eyes now completely red. She pulled out her wand, which was now black, and raised it above her head, preparing to strike.

"Wanda, no please. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Cosmo cried, putting up his own wand for defense. Wanda continued coming closer.

"To late, stoopid fairy!" She said, with a slight accent. Magic started to gather at the tip of the wand as she prepared to fire.

"NOOO!" Cosmo cried as he swung his wand. He hadn't meant to, but he shot a blast of magic from his wand. The magic hit Wanda square in the face sent her flying right through Timmy's bedroom wall, causing it to crumble. Cosmo watched her fly out of the room.

"Uh-oh..." He muttered to himself. He saw Wanda hit the ground. But instead of flying back for revenge, she flew away. Cosmo breathed a sigh of relief and raised his wand to fix the wall so Wanda couldn't come back. As soon as Cosmo was done, Timmy opened his eyes and Cosmo flew over to him to see if he was all right.

_end flashback_

"So that's what happened?" Timmy said, his mouth wide open. "You attacked her?"

"But I never meant to. She was really scary!" Cosmo cried as he looked down at his wife, who was still unconscious.

"I wonder why she would do that?" Timmy asked himself. He pulled the black wand out and looked at it. It seemed familiar.

"Cosmo, is this Wanda's wand?" Timmy asked suddenly. Cosmo looked at him with an expression of shock.

"Um, I think so, why do you want to know?" He asked back.

"Just curious." Timmy answered back. He walked over to Wanda. He knelt down and flipped her body over so she was laying on her back. She groaned a bit but then fell back into a deep sleep.

"Timmy, what are you doing to her?" Cosmo asked as he watched Timmy bend down near Wanda. He couldn't see what he was doing because Timmy's back was turned to him.

"I thought so." Timmy said as he stood up. He held up a wand, but this one was normal. In his other hand was the black wand, the one Wanda had been using.

"Thought what?" Cosmo asked curiously as he looked back and forth between the two wands Timmy was holding.

"This was not Wanda's real wand!" Timmy said holding the black one up. "That's the reason she was acting so weird."

"Riiiiight." Cosmo said as he looked at the black wand.

Suddenly, Wanda opened her eyes. Timmy and Cosmo looked at her in shock. Her eyes were now completely red and they had a black tint to them. She rose to her feet, looking extremely annoyed and angry.

"Give me that!" She said, pointing to the black wand. She made a grab for it, but Timmy held it out of reach.

"No!" Timmy yelled and ran from Wanda. He made it to the edge of the hole before he stopped. He looked down and noticed the hole no longer had a bottom. Instead it had turned into what resembled a black hole. In the center of the darkness were two glowing objects. The dice.

Timmy looked back at Wanda, who had stopped advancing on him and was now looking up at the sky. Timmy followed and looked up. The sky had turned dark and black clouds were flying in. It started to rain and Timmy could hear thunder in the distance. All at once, there was a blinding flash of lightning that struck right in the center of the black hole. Timmy watched in awe as swirls of black magic sprung free from it and flew up to the sky.

"What's happening?" Timmy said to himself as he watched the sky grow darker and darker. There was another blinding flash and Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda were all teleported back to the game board.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Anti-Cosmo asked as the three of them appeared on the block.

"Timothy, I'm so glad you could make it. Oh, and you brought our little friend back." Anti-Cosmo drawled on. Timmy looked behind him to where he had been pointing. He saw Wanda flying over and halting right in front of Anti-Cosmo. She turned to Timmy and glared at him, her eyes still red.

"Leave her alone!" Timmy yelled at Anti-Cosmo.

"But I didn't do a thing. This was her choice." He said gleefully. He was enjoying the look of hate on Timmy's face.

"Wanda no, don't listen to him. You have to remember!" Timmy called out to Wanda. He had no idea why he even thought of it but he did remember her stopping for a second when Cosmo said he was sorry. Maybe, just maybe, it would work again.

"Wanda, I never meant for any of this to ever happen. I'm sorry you have to go through this, It's all my fault!" Timmy cried out, praying it would work. Wanda stared at him, her eyes still that threatening red color. But she seemed calmer to Timmy.

"Remember Wanda, remember all the fun times we had together? Please remember!" Timmy called out again. Wanda still looked at him, but her eyes seemed to be slowly turning back to their normal pink.

Cosmo, who had been watching from the side, decided to help.

"Wanda, I'm sorry too. It's also my fault. But the cheese is to blame too!" He said, holding up another slice of cheese. Then Wanda did something unexpected, she laughed. Once she started laughing, she couldn't stop. She fell to the ground, holding her stomach and laughing hysterically. Cosmo and Timmy smiled at each other.

"Fools, what do you think your doing? That's not going to help her. As long as she has that wand, she'll stay this way, forever!" Anti-Cosmo said as he watched Wanda rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Oh, you mean this wand?" Timmy said holding up the black wand he had taken from her earlier.

"What, how did you get that?" Anti-Cosmo said angrily. He made a grab for it, but missed.

"Sorry, no can do!" Timmy said. He prepared to throw the wand over the edge and into the black hole in the ground. But something stopped him. He looked back at Anti-Cosmo who was smiling. He looked down at Wanda, who had stopped laughing and had gotten up. Her eyes were now their normal pink color.

"What are you going to do with that, Timothy?" Anti-Cosmo said in a cold voice.

"What I should have done in the first place!" Timmy said, walking away from the edge. He turned to Anti-Cosmo and raised the wand over his head.

"What are you doing?" Anti-Cosmo said, his voice now sounding more nervous.

"This!" Timmy yelled and he threw the wand straight at Anti-Cosmo. It hit him in the head and fell to the ground. There was a blast of black magic from the wand and then one from Anti-Cosmo's wand. The two blast collided and flew straight into the wand on the ground.

"What have you done?" Anti-Cosmo cried out, now wand-less.

"I, well actually I have no idea. But it seemed logical since that wand had enough power to suck up those spirit thingies." Timmy replied. Anti-Cosmo stared menacingly at him.

"You'll pay for this." Anti-Cosmo said.

The wand gave another blast of light that shot into the sky. The four of them looked up and saw small shots of dark magic being sucked into the big one. No doubt from the other Anti-Fairies. As quickly as it had started it stopped. The magic flew down and drove itself back into the wand. There was a blinding flash followed by silence.

Timmy looked back at Anti-Cosmo, grinning. He had a look of defeat on his fase.

"So, now what are you gonna do to me?" Timmy asked him, the grin fading from his face. He had no idea what Anti-Cosmo could do to him.

Anti-Cosmo just stard at him.

"So, does this mean I won? Did I really beat you?" Timmy asked as Anti-Cosmo glared at him.

"You will pay for this Timothy. We'll get out again, you'll see!" Anti-Cosmo said in defeat.

"So, then I did beat you!" Timmy said. Anti-Cosmo flew up into the sky and out of sight, probably going back to Fairy World. He knew he was beat.

"Oh, Timmy you did it!" Cosmo cried out. He got ready to fly over and congratulate Timmy but stopped. At that moment the ground started to shake. The sky turned dark again.

"What's going on?" Timmy yelled to his fairies. They both shrugged their shoulders in reply. Timmy looked back down at the wand on the ground, which was vibrating.

"Timmy, I think that wand has too much magic stored in it." Wanda said through the noise. Timmy could barely hear her.

"What?" Timmy called out through the shaking.

"It's gonna blow!" Cosmo cried at the top of his lungs. But Timmy still couldn't hear him.

The wand started to glow red and it was now shaking more violently.

"Timmy, look out!" Wanda cried, but she had been to late. The wand exploded in an array of black flames. Timmy, who was standing right above the wand, was knocked to his feet. His head hit a rock and left him unconscious. Cosmo and Wanda watched in horror as their godson became surrounded by a wall of fire and magic.

"Cosmo, we have to save Timmy!" Wanda said to her husband. "Cosmo, Cosmo where are you?" She looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. She looked back at Timmy just in time to see a small figure go through the wall.

"Cosmo, no!" Wanda called, but she was unheard, for at that moment there was another big explosion that sent a bunch of rocks flying everywhere. A particulary large one came in contact with her head and she fell to the ground and everything turned black.

A/N: Wheeee, I have posted Chapter 11. Now I gotta do the rest!!! Actually, there is only one left, and then this will be finished!!! Then, I will no longer be the only one who knows about this! Thankies for all the wonderful reviews . You have all made me a happy person!!!

I have drawn a picture to go with this, but alas, I have no place to put it. Maybe I should get an account on Devient Art! I love to draw Timmy and Co. I've looked at Azurice's artwork on there and it is wonderful. It looks like a professional did it!!!


	12. The Pain Will Come Back To Haunt You

Yes, here it is folks! Th last chapter. I know you want to see it longer, but I'm sorry! Maybe I'll write a sequel for it.... as soon as I get an idea! In the meantime, here is chapter twelve!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 12: The Pain Will Come Back To Haunt You**

"No, please don't leave me. I love you!" Timmy cried. He was running down the game board at full speed. He was chasing Anti-Cosmo, who had taken Wanda with him.

"No Wanda, please come back!" Timmy called out as he stopped running and fell to his knees. He watched as Anti-Cosmo as he flew off and disappeared into the black clouds above him.

"Timmy, Timmy wake up." A voice called out of nowhere. Timmy felt himself shaking.

"What?" He muttered.

"Timmy open your eyes." The voice called again. It seemed familiar to Timmy. He opened his eyes. His head was spinning and his forehead was covered in cold sweat.

"Where am I?" Timmy yelled. The room slowly came into focus and Timmy saw Wanda standing over him. She was bandaging his arm.

"OWWW!" Timmy yelled out.

"Shush Timmy, lie back down." Wanda said gently as she finished up. Timmy lay his head back down on the pillow.

"What happened?" He asked Wanda, who was now putting a cold cloth on his forehead.

"Well, when that wand exploded, you got caught in the middle of it and received some pretty severe burns." She answered, pointing to his stomach. Timmy looked at himself. He was completely covered in bandages, and now that he thought about it, he was aching all over.

"So where am I now?" Timmy asked again, inspecting his arm. It stung a lot.

"Your in the Fairy World Hospital." Wanda replied. "We don't usually treat humans, but this was the only place we could take you. If we had left you there any longer, you could've died!"

Timmy thought about that for a moment. He had come really close to death and he had almost lost Cosmo and Wanda. And it was all his fault.

"Hey Wanda," Timmy said suddenly. Wanda looked up from what she had been doing. "where's Cosmo?"

Wanda pointed across the room to another bed. In it lay Cosmo. His face was cut up and had small burns here and there. But nothing as bad as Timmy.

"What happened to him?" Timmy asked, turning back to Wanda.

"He's the one who saved you. He went in and carried you out and then I poofed us here. You've been asleep for nearly two whole days, you know!" She replied smiling. Timmy stared at her.

"Two days?" Timmy said in a shocked voice.

"Yep!" Wanda replied. She picked up a newspaper and started to read it. "Hey look, your on the front page!" Wanda told Timmy as she pointed to a picture on the front. The title read 'Boy caught in an explosion caused by Anti-Fairies'. There was a picture of Timmy lying in the hospital bed under it.

"Do you want to read it?" Wanda asked him.

"No, that's okay." Timmy said. As he looked at the picture, he couldn't help but think of all the trouble he caused.

"Maybe it would have been better if I had died." Timmy muttered to himself.

"Did you say something Timmy?" Wanda asked, looking up from the paper.

"Huh, no. I didn't say anything." Timmy said in a small voice. Wanda shrugged her shoulders and went back to reading the article. Timmy lay his head back down on the pillow and fell back asleep.

That night he woke up in pain. The countless burns on his body were burning.

"Ouch!" Timmy said out loud. He looked around for the cold cloth that Wanda had used earlier, but couldn't find it. As he looked around the room and noticed Wanda had fallen asleep sitting on a small stool near Timmy's bed. Her head resting in the covers. Timmy thought of waking her to ask for help, but thought better of it. Instead he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He did this with much difficulty as his whole body was currently burning with pain. Lucky for him there was one right across the hall from his room. He quietly tiptoed out so no one would hear him.

When he got in he locked the door. He wasn't in the mood or condition to have anyone barging in on him. He flicked on the light and was forced to cover his eyes because it was so bright. When his eyes got themselves adjusted to the light, Timmy wandered over to the sink. He flipped on the cold water and stuck his hand under the running water. It stung at first, but after a while it felt good. As he sat there, he noticed the water washing off his hand had slight red tint to it. But he didn't care about that, just that the cold water was soothing the stinging.

"I hope Cosmo and Wanda are okay." Timmy said out loud to himself. He put his hand on his stomach, hoping the pain would subside. But all it did was get worse.

A couple minutes later Timmy was ready to go back to bed. His burns still hurt but the cold water had helped a bit. As he got up to leave, he noticed something in the corner that caught his eyes. He walked over to it and noticed that it was a small mirror.

"Oh, it's just a mirror." Timmy said to himself. He wanted to leave, but something stopped him. His gazed turned back to the mirror and he walked closer to it. As he got closer, his reflection came into focus. For the first time in days he got a good look at himself. He looked horrible. There were numerous cuts and scrapes on his face and half of it was bandaged up. His stomach had a large bandage wrapped around it and Timmy could see spot of blood on it where it had leaked through.

"Wow, is that really me?" Timmy asked himself. He wasn't really sure anymore. He put his hand on the mirror and leaned against it so it would support his weight. As he continued to stare into it, he noticed something else coming into focus at the bottom of the mirror.

"What is that?" Timmy asked himself. When it came into focus, Timmy saw what it read. It was the word "guilty". It had appeared in red letters and it was slowly getting bigger. Timmy pinched himself, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"What's going on?" Timmy asked himself again. He wanted an answer, but there was no one in the room at the time, which was probably better because they might think he was going crazy. Timmy turned his attention back to the mirror. The letters had taken up the whole thing now. Timmy took a couple steps backwards and tripped. He fell on to the cold floor, causing his burns to sting again.

"Ow!" Timmy said as he hit the floor. He curled up, holding his stomach in pain.

"Somebody, please help me..." He whispered. He was about to shut his eyes when he noticed the letters had disappeared completely, leaving only Timmy's normal reflection. Timmy sat up and looked at the mirror again.

"What is going on?" Timmy asked the mirror, as if it could answer him back. But there was nothing but silence. All Timmy could hear was his heavy breathing. He looked down at the floor where he had fallen. On the ground was a small puddle of blood. Timmy looked back into the mirror and saw that the large burn on his stomach was bleeding freely. He wrapped his hand around it and put his other hand on the mirror to support himself. As soon as his hand made contact with the glass his reflection's eyes flashed red and the whole mirror shattered. The small bits of glass showered over Timmy, causing the burns to sting even more. Timmy fell back down on the floor, landing in the puddle of blood.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" He yelled.

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, Wanda had woken up. She was looking for Timmy.

"Cosmo, have you seen Timmy?" She asked frantically. All she got in response were loud snores.

"Timmy, Timmy where are you?" Wanda called through the room.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Timmy screamed again. This time Wanda heard it.

"Timmy, where are you?" Wanda called again. She flew out into the hall. She heard another yell come from the bathroom. This one seemed quieter to her. She flew across the hall and to the door as fast as her wings could carry her. She quickly reached for the door knob and turned it, but unfortunately it was locked. As she tried to get in, she could here her godson crying in pain. She could also hear a small crunching sound now and again, that sounded just like glass shards.

"Timmy, are you okay?" Wanda called through the door, even if the answer was obviously no. All she got in response was groaning.

She let go of the door knob and flew back a few paces.

"Timmy, I'll be right there!" She told him and raised her wand up. There was a small blast as the door knob fell to the floor with a clatter. She lowered her wand back down and burst into the bathroom a few seconds later.

"Timmy!" She cried. Timmy was lying on the floor, clutching his stomach. His whole body covered in glass and blood.

"Timmy, what happened?" Wanda said as she flew to his side to help. When she got closer she noticed that he was crying hard.

"Wanda, I-I'm sorry..." He said in a strained voice. Wanda poofed up a cloth and proceeded to clean him up a bit. As soon as the cloth made contact, Timmy cringed and pushed it away. Wanda stared down at Timmy as he clutched his sides in pain, unable to think of any way to help him.

"Timmy are you okay?" She asked in a quiet voice. Timmy looked up at her with sad, tearful eyes. He mouthed something that Wanda wasn't able to interpret and then closed his eyes, falling unconscious in her arms.

The next morning, Timmy woke up back in his hospital bed. Cosmo and Wanda were hovering over him.

"Timmy, your awake!" Cosmo cried in glee. He started flying around the room in happiness. Wanda stared at him but then turned her attention back to Timmy.

"Timmy, what happened last night?" Wanda asked him. Timmy looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact with her.

"It's nothing. I just went to the bathroom for something." Timmy replied dryly, rolling over on to his side.

"What happened after that?" She asked, hoping to get the whole story out of him.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Timmy said in a small voice. Wanda gently patted his back.

"Well, if you need anything during the night, or anytime, don't hesitate to ask, okay." Wanda said kindly. She pulled the covers back over Timmy.

"Okay." Timmy replied and pretended to go back to sleep. Wanda smiled one more time and then left the room to go find Cosmo, who had flown down the hallway yelling.

As soon as Wanda left Timmy sat up again. He took the covers off and looked down at himself. The bandages around his middle had been replaced with clean ones. Timmy lightly tapped them. He felt a stinging pain travel up his body. While doing this, he couldn't help wondering if he would always feel like this. The burn was pretty bad so he was bound to at least have a scar. Timmy continued to look at himself, inspecting all of his burns. There were at least ten of them.

"Timmy, are you awake?" Wanda asked. She had come back in the room, followed by Cosmo. Timmy pretended to fall back asleep as soon as he heard them come in.

"Timmy, I can tell your awake!" Wanda said to him as she pulled back the covers from his head."Would you like me to get you anything?" Wanda asked Timmy. Timmy shook his head. "Well okay, if you need anything though, just ask." Wanda told Timmy again. Timmy nodded his head and pulled the covers back on. Feelings of guilt rose inside him.

"Come on Cosmo, let's let Timmy sleep." Wanda said, heading to the door. "After all, we're going back home tomorrow!" She said, making sure Timmy heard her.

"Okay, I'm hungry anyway!" Cosmo said and flew out the door at top speed. Wanda sighed and headed out the door after him.

" Wanda?" Timmy asked cautiously. Wanda turned around to face him.

"What's the matter sweetie?" She asked.

"I just wanted to ask you something really quick..." Timmy said, twiddling his fingers. Wanda flew over to him and sat down on the end of his bed.

"Sure honey." Wanda said as she sat down.

"I was just wondering, well... I just wanted to know if... if you and Cosmo are mad at me for causing all of this?" Timmy managed to say. Tears came to his eyes as he looked at his godmother. The one he had almost killed and lost.

"Of course not sweetie, why would you think that?" She asked back in a concerned voice. Timmy started to cry harder.

"Because this whole thing is my fault. If I had listened to you in the first place..." Timmy stared to say, but Wanda cut him off.

"Oh Timmy, none of this is your fault!" She said and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"But- but Anti-Cosmo said that it was!" Timmy replied through his tears. He moved away from Wanda and pulled his knees into his chest and hugged them.

"Timmy, don't listen to anything that he tells you. It was all a lie." She said, trying to cheer him up.

"It was?" Timmy said, looking up again as he wiped his tears away. Wanda nodded her head in reply. "So your not mad at me?" He asked. Wanda nodded again. Timmy wiped the last of his tears away and gave her a big hug. "Thanks Wanda."

"Your welcome sport, is there anything else you need?" Wanda asked as she got up from the bed.

"No, that's okay." Timmy replied as he lay his head down on the pillow again. Wanda floated over to the door.

"Oh, Wanda?" Timmy said, suddenly remembering something.

"Hmm," Wanda said as she spun around to face Timmy again.

"I love you." Timmy told her. After saying that, he closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

"I love you too, Timmy." She replied, even though he didn't hear her. Wanda smiled at him and turned around. She left and closed the door quietly behind her.

The next day Timmy woke up in his own bed. He looked around the room and saw his two goldfish sleeping soundly in the fish bowl. Timmy smiled and got out of bed. He tiptoed across the room so he wouldn't wake them.

Timmy looked down at himself again. All but one of the bandages had been removed. The one around his stomach still remained on him. Timmy made his way down the stairs to see what his parents were up to. It seemed like forever since he had last seen them.

Timmy poked his head into the kitchen and found his mom standing in the middle of a huge mess. She didn't seem to remember how it had got there. Timmy wondered why. Then he figured that Cosmo and Wanda had done something to them so they would forget.

"Oh my gosh, I'm rich!" Called a familiar voice from the other side of the house. Timmy ran over and saw his dad holding a baseball. On the ball was a 100 dollar bill. Mr. Turner took it off and started jumping around the room.

"Hah, beat that Dinkleburg!" Timmy's dad called out the window. Dinkleburg stared at him for a second and then walked into the house laughing. Timmy laughed a little too.

"Where'sTimmy?" Cosmo asked Wanda. The two of them had just woken up and were shocked to see Timmy wasn't in his bed.

"I don't know where he went?" Wanda replied to her husband as she watched him lift up Timmy's pillow to see if he was hiding. Suddenly they both heard a small laugh come from outside the door.

"What was that?" Cosmo asked setting the pillow back down on the bad.

"I'm not sure." Wanda said as she poofed Cosmo and herself back into the fish bowl. A couple seconds later, Timmy walked into the room and went over to his bed.

"Hi Timmy, where were you?" Cosmo said, poofing back out of the fish bowl. Wanda followed and poofed out after him.

"Just downstairs." Timmy replied, still giggling. Wanda and Cosmo looked at each other.

"Whatever," Wanda said, turning back to Timmy. "How do you feel?"

"Better, but my stomach still hurts a bit." Timmy replied, motioning to his burn.

"Yeah, I thought so. Which is why the doctor told me to change the bandages every morning!" Wanda said, holding up a roll of gauze. She sat down on the bed next to Timmy. Timmy sighed and moved closer so she could reach him.

"Ouch, Wanda cut that out" Timmy said, flinching a bit. The wound still stung as Wanda unraveled the bandage from around Timmy.

"Sorry sweetie, I'm not hurting you on purpose!" She told him.

"I know, but it still hurts" He said back. As Wanda finished taking of the old bandage, Timmy got a good look at the wound for the first time. It was all red in the center, where the skin had been burnt off. The outside edges were black and blue and crusted with bits of dried blood. Timmy cringed as he looked at it.

"I know, it's pretty bad isn't it?" Wanda asked him as she started wrapping a clean bandage around Timmy.

"Yeah, I had no idea it was that bad!" He told her. "Hey Wanda, will it ever go away completely?"

"I'm afraid not sport, you'll always have a scar there." She said as she finished securing the bandage around his waist.

"That's what I thought." Timmy replied dully. He looked down at the white bandage that Wanda had so carefully wrapped around him. He couldn't help thinking that he was going to have this forever. As a constant reminder of what he had done. No matter what his godparents told him, he still believed the whole thing was his fault and his fault alone. Nothing could ever change that.

"Why couldn't you have done that with magic?" Timmy questioned her as her looked up.

"Because the magic may affect the burn and make it worse. I don't really think you want it to be any worse then it already is!" She answered back.

"Oh, no I don't want it to be any worse." Timmy said absent-mindedly. He turned his attention towards Cosmo.

"Well, now what do you want to do?" Cosmo asked Timmy and Wanda. Wanda got up and joined him.

"Nothing right now. I think I'm gonna try and get some more sleep." Timmy said through a big yawn. Wanda and Cosmo came over and hugged him before poofing back into the fish bowl. Timmy smiled and turned back on his side so they couldn't see his face. He put his head into his pillow and silently cried himself to sleep. He couldn't help thinking about what he had done. He closed his eyes and let a single tear fall on to his pillow.

"You think he'll be alright?" Wanda asked Cosmo in concern.

"Oh Wanda, he'll be fine. Don't you worry!" Cosmo said in reply. He kissed her cheek and fell into a deep sleep, snoring loudly.

"You're right Cosmo." Wanda said as, she too, fell asleep.

**THE END**

Well, it's done!!!Now we can have a big party with cake and ice cream!!! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I have gotton for this story!!!I'm so happy! Stay tuned for my next story, which I'm hoping will be just as good.. or even better than this one!!! Well, bye for now and I'll see you (speak to you?) in my next story... or the sequel, whichever comes frist :)


End file.
